The Girl Who Crossed A Universe: Shingeki no Kyojin
by Mizuki00
Summary: Due to some circumstances, a sentient computer decided to suck in her owner to a certain universe, combined with powers from another world. The deal was made. Will she follow canon and let her comrades die? Or will she stray away in order to save them? With powers from one universe and joining another, inevitable destruction and death ensues.
1. Prologue: Rebellion

**A/N:** Anyways, while I felt throwing up a few minutes ago, an idea popped into my head... a weird one at that. Well, I'm just gonna jot it down before I forget. If this is our first time meeting, I say 'Good Day' to you and well, I'm a random updater so yeah... Okay! Another story out! Check the external link for additional information in my profile. Info will really not be needed actually. Just need Google Image to search for more specific… picture of what I will mention in the story. And the story in the link has no connection in this story. It's an entirely different universe of some sort.

My first time posting this in FF so please cut the insults and make it look like criticisms. I'm not going to post this in a crossover since the other world doesn't really have anything to do with it except for the godly powers. And yes, she is over-powered so the OC has to cut down its actions. She really needs to. And I just made this in a whim so pardon the happenings. And also, the other reason why I didn't post it in the crossover section is because the story centers in the Shingeki Universe and I simply don't want to explain it. Yeah.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Prototype or Shingeki no Kyojin. 'Cause if I do, it won't even be created in the first place because I'm just that LAZY! Anyways, here we go!

**Spoilers. Spoilers Everywhere.** You have been warned.

* * *

I hate cilantro.

Oops, didn't see you there. Well, I'm not seeing anyone 'cause this is just in my narrated subconscious but a good day to you! By the way, you're pretty amazing reading my narrated subconscious. Are you a child of Satori Komeji? If you don't get that reference, you NEED to read, watch, and play Touhou! I haven't, so I only read and searched in Wiki... Too many characters and a breeding ground for Yuriness!

Now, you must be wondering why I said I hate cilantro. That's because it tastes HORRIBLE! And that's why I nearly puked earlier in the dining table. Good thing there is Nutella! And I ate the chocolate! And now it's GONE! Mom won't let me open one! GAAAAHHH!

Anyways, I should probably tell you the reason why I am talking to 'You'. 'Cause you see, I was reading Shingeki no Kyojin manga from the very beginning because I was doing a fanfic. And that fanfic, I do my best to make it perfect. While I am lazy, as long as I feel like it, I can perfect my exams and do incredible things.

I'm straying away from the topic.

What was I saying? Ah, yes!

Alright! I'll try to explain why I was sent here, wherever here is. I mentioned that I was reading Shingeki, right? Well, I already read it twice but I just had to make sure for my previous serious fanfic of the same crossover. But I forgot to tell you that before I read it from the very beginning, I was playing Prototype 2 where Alex Mercer is seriously pissing me off. His ideals and such... Ugh...

And as any normal person, I use Alt+Tab to access windows and such. Where was I? I tend to forget what I was and about to say. Anyways, I played then worked on my fanfic. Using Alt+Tab almost every five minutes... And because of that, my laptop seemed to hate me as it made a portal, literally sucking me into the monitor! Now, if that happened, anyone would freak out. Oh no, not me! Because I...** I PANICKED!**

Seriously? When that portal sucked me in, I'm dead either way! Be infected or chewed by Titans. Please choose. Now... I dare anyone to choose! Be in New York Zero and dropped off in the Red Zone where there are a lot of Infected beasts and there is James Heller who will consume me for him to be regenerated? Hell no! And there being dropped inside Wall Maria where a Colossal Titan and an Armored Titan will break through leaving me dead either by debris or being eaten? Hell no!

Now. As I am narrating this, I just noticed that everything is dark. I'm pretty sure that my eyes are open 'cause I kinda poked it. And it really hurts. Then, an angry, feminine voice speaks.

"You! Are you the one using me?" And, I think I'm hallucinating...

"Speak!"

"Yes! Yes, I am!" I exclaimed to her, whoever she is.

"Why are you shouting?" The voice speaks in a louder voice.

"You startled me! What do you want me to do?" I reasoned, making my tone a little bit weaker.

"I apologize about that." She apologized. Well, she did say sorry. Meh, I have to get this over with.

"Anyways, please tell me where I am. This is kidnapping you know." I deadpan, feeling really bored. I think narrating my thoughts is a little bit interesting than talking to her.

"Yes, we know that." Wait, we? "You're using Alt and Tab too much that it might get destroyed. We need to let them rest."

Now that. That is interesting. I let out a smirk. "So you're Toshiba then! Nice to meet you. I will not tell you my real name but you may call me Nagi!" I inform, holding my hand out for a handshake.

"Yes, it is nice to meet you too, Nagi. However, we can't shake your hand because we are a computer." And in that statement, I retract my hand.

"It's the thought that counts." I say, my smirk not leaving me.

Toshiba clears her throat and speaks yet again. I still don't see how she can clear her throat but whatever. "As you may or may not know, we made a portal so that you will stop using Alt and Tab too much and that is why we decided to send you in the Shingeki universe."

"Wait." I say raising my hand to stop her. "So you want me to get killed?" I ask, offended by the actions of the computer.

"While that is our first thought, we decided to change it a little bit. We know that you destroyed as once because you were irritated that we lagged when you're playing Osu. But despite that, you desperately fixed us and even asked your intimidating mother to restore us." She says, reminding me of those horrific days. I feel a chill run up my spine. And again. Well, it's kinda my fault. I played Osu during art class.

"So, what is that... change you are talking about?" I ask. I still can't be sure whether or not to be happy. It really depends on what she decided.

"Yes. We decided to infect your body with the Blacklight Virus." I can practically see her smiling just from her voice even though it's dark. Blacklight Virus? If I remembered right...!

"Wait... what? Won't that virus kill me? Even if it's a game, it killed half of the population in Manhattan and New York." My heart beats faster as every second pass. I can't believe computers would do this to their users. So it is true that a God resides on everything!

"If in the game, yes. But this is merely a dream. Think of the portal as a NerveGear. You know, SAO?" Toshiba just made a reference! It freaking made a reference!

"You do know what you said, right? About the SAO thingy?" I... hesitantly ask with a very small voice. Almost a whisper.

"Yes. Computers record almost everything even if you decide to erase the history. We also know that you like reading girl x girl NSF-"

"Enough!" I screamed. My voice practically echoed in the vast darkness. Pretty sure I'm frowning right now and glaring at the darkness in front of me. And I swear I'm seeing some light.

"We apologize. We went too far. We'll tell you everything without anymore jokes." She said sorry. I sighed in irritation and still glaring in front of me. Now I really see light.

"Please speak. I want to get this over with. Tell me everything. From where I am, what I should do, and how to get out of here." I crossed my arms and leaning back. This is really starting to annoy me.

"Yes. Then, we will begin." She says and pauses for a while. Toshiba breathes in some air, who knows why but I guess she's acting like a human giving a very long speech. Wait. A long speech?

"Toshiba." I speak her name. "Keep it short but understandable. I don't want to listen a presidential speech." I informed her. If I'm reading it, it's fine but if I'm listening to said speech, no. Useful information will enter and leave my ear in a few seconds.

"Understood." She said, her tone dead serious. "Well then. First of all, you shall be dropped near Trost, outside wall Rose. This will be in year 850 in Shingeki. You will have all the abilities of Alex Mercer and James Heller. Capable of leading a pack of Brawlers and even use some tricks you have in mind. In short, you are invincible." Toshiba paused, probably wanting the words to be absorbed in my mind. Well, they are absorbed alright.

"Since the virus in the game eats humans, we put a restriction to those urges and anyone injured by you will not be infected unless you wanted them to. It is entirely your choice whether or not to eat humans. Regeneration is possible. Consuming is possible. Disguise is possible. Devastators are also possible. We even added an Adrenaline Surge and Muscle Mass in your skills. Every skill that you know can be exercised, tricks will work."

So everything will be in my mercy. Not bad but too good to be true. "How can I get out then?" I ask the last question needed.

"You may get out when the manga of Shingeki no Kyojin is finished."

"What? The manga is only in chapter 47! You mean to say that time will pause once I reach said chapter?" That's the most ridiculous idea I have heard. Wanting me to be stuck...

"Yes." And that's her reply then there is silence. Well, since I'm going to be there I have to make the most of it. "Can I ask you a favor and a question then?"

"The question, yes. The favor depends." She answered. Her tone almost disinterested. "Alright. I want to change my clothes. I have a feeling I'm on my PJs."

"What clothes do you want?" Yup, she's definitely bored.

"Zack Fair's clothes. Sleeveless turtleneck, baggy pants, combat boots, fingerless gloves, all of them black. My hair should be short, spiky, and black. My eyes too. And I'd also like a katana that has a black blade! And..."

"You do know that you're body is a weapon, right? Why need those?" She cut me. Well, arguing with her will get me nowhere.

"Well, that is my default appearance. Anime and manga characters have those. I even rarely see anime characters change clothes anyway." I shrug it off accompanied by a dismissing wave of my hand. If I'm going to be in an anime and manga, might as well do my part.

"Is there anymore that you would want?" She asked.

"Ah yes! Add a black trench coat to my clothes. And the katana should have a sheath that can be strapped on my back. I don't want to carry things." I reasoned... and added. I guess me being lazy won't change even if I am sent to another universe.

"Understood. It will be your default appearance once you arrive. Be aware that your clothes won't be taken off." She warned me. I can still experiment on those things so no sweat. "I believe you have a question?" She asked me. Forgot about that.

"Do I have to stick to canon or create an entirely different universe?" I question. Well, sticking to canon is easier but I can quickly jump from one chapter to another if I manage to create a whole new story.

"That is your decision. But don't forget that you will encounter canon no matter how you played your cards. Once you arrive at chapter 47, everything will be paused. And if you are wrong, then you may never be able to get out of these dream. Or should I say nightmare?" Well, that's a roundabout way to tell me to stick to canon. I sighed and shook my head. This will be one pain in the ass. "It seems we have talked too much. I will drop you off now. Good luck, Nagi."

And then, everything turned white.


	2. Chapter 1: Entry to Shingeki Universe

**A/N:** I'm making a lot of reference here so I suggest you click the external link from the previous chapter. I'm assuming you read it so yeah. Another chapter out. Be aware that death is inevitable in this fanfic since there are a lot of death in the manga. As usual, I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

That woman. That computer. That idiot!

She freaking dropped me across the headquarters! Heck... Outside the fucking wall Rose? She said she'll drop me near Trost but she dropped me _in_ Trost. Doesn't she have a GPS or a similar sort? Toshiba was freaking messing with me! She's trolling me!

And that's when a large... _very_ LARGE hand is closing in on me. Shit! Those Titans are hell scary! Those creepy faces. Those creepy big anime eyes. Wait... anime eyes?

... What the heck?

As the hand slowly comes closer to me, I stand up and sprinted for my life... and before I knew it, I'm already away from said headquarters. I run on the wall, yes, I can run vertically. Anyways, I run the wall then reached the roof. If you're wondering why I can run, it is simply because the muscles in my body are enhanced by the Blacklight Virus. Them flesh or muscles are called biomass and I can shift any body part as long as I want it to.

Well, I guess she didn't joke on the virus being inside me. I let out an exasperated sigh. On top of the roof, I watched many figures enter from the window. This scene. Ah yeah, it's where Jean and the others managed to arrive in the HQ to fill their gas tank. Might as well interrupt them and do something.

Deciding on what to do, I simply ran and jumped from one roof to another, thinking on what course of action I should take. To be much more specific, I'm lost. What should I even do in the first place? The scent of death is surely suffocating. I'm really starting to hate being in here. Adjusting my speed and strength is also too troublesome. Ugh!

Two more houses away from the HQ, I charge my jump so that I don't have to run and risk my life. While Toshiba said that I was invincible, I'm starting to be suspicious of her words so I can't risk it. As I release the charge, I covered the distance of the two houses and almost reached a third one. Glancing down if I fell short, there is some bald, fifteen meter tall Titan opening its jaw and jumping towards me.

"Shit!" I let out as the giant swallowed me whole. "AAAAHHHH!" I screamed as I noticed that my right hand is missing! The blood spurted out from my hand and I can see it regenerating! Regenerating! While I usually will be too happy to see such thing, the pain and sensation of my now regenerating hand is too much to bear. Heck, I'm struggling to be even conscious right now!

As my hand now fully regenerated, I got dropped off in the pool of watery substance inside the Titan's stomach. "I guess it's no fun and games in this universe. This is pretty stupid." I mumbled in distaste. Like in the games, I shifted my right arm into a meter-and-half blade. And now, I'm sinking because I'm not using my arms to swim.

Observing that a Titan's stomach is slimy, I just decided to make an exit at the bottom. I changed both my arms into something like a gorilla's arm that are quite solid and heavy called Hammerfists. Shifting it seems to be a very good decision as it made me sink faster. Reaching the bottom, I changed my hands into claws; having five sharp and pointy fingers, measuring approximately two feet, my arms colored black with few red strands.

Impaling my left hand at the bottom first to avoid floating up, I shred the flesh from the inside with my right hand, doing it repeatedly.

...

I now noticed that shredding it may not be a good idea.

The monster keeps regenerating no matter what I do. Giving up in this action, I shifted my arm into normal ones and swam back up. Catching my breath, I desperately try not to swallow any liquid.

Ugh! I feel like throwing up! In a desperate attempt to leave this gross place, I made my left hand into claws and impale it in the flesh. I changed my other hand into claws too and slowly but carefully climbed up.

As I ascend, I just noted that we're moving. At least, the Titan is. Small vibration is felt but it still disturbed my climbing.

Halfway to the mouth and at the throat, my foot slips as its thick saliva drips down. While gross, I really have no choice but to do it. I think I now know what Armin felt during that time. And at this thought, I let out a humorless chuckle.

Reaching its tongue, I slowly but carefully carry myself on top, my claws digging on the muscle. Instead of standing up, I crawl. Man, now that I see it for myself, the tongue and throat is large. Everything is super-sized.

Taking one more 'step', a large vibration shook me. If not for my claws, I'd have returned to the disgusting stomach of this creature seeing as I moved at least half a meter from my original position. Again, a tremor hits me but instead of going backwards, I went forward. As if the Titan fell. If I remembered right...

Cutting away from my thoughts, I shifted my arms into normals ones, grit my teeth so that I won't bite my tongue, and close my eyes, bracing for the impact. I collided into something solid, rolling onto something flat. I have my suspicion but I opened my eyes just to be sure.

The mouth, mostly the teeth, has a hole in it and a second later, the Titan I came out of got its head punched, accompanied by another giant. This scene is where Eren's Titan form made an appearance and those three entered from the windows.

As if hearing my thoughts, glasses shattering is heard. Even small shards are sent flying near me. I quickly stand up, four people staring at me with varying looks of surprise. Well, let's just say they're all surprised. I glance to my right and trainees are glancing.

Now... what should I do...

I can run outside but I don't want to risk being eaten. While it is true that I'm invincible, dying still hurts, mostly when it's a slow and painful death.

I shiver at that thought.

And while I was thinking, four of them are looking at me, alarmed. If you're wondering who those people are, they are Jean, Mikasa, Connie, and Armin... In short, the jealous, the yandere, the bald, and the gay respectively.

Not really, but that's how I saw them. And as I am thinking this again, they're pointing their swords at me, accompanied with a glare. Oooohhh, scary.

"Who the heck are you?" Jean asked me with his usual disrespectful demeanor, which is quite entertaining. Since I'm here, might as well annoy them. So far that I arrived here, I only spoke at least two words. Understandable since I don't like talking.

For his response, I pointed my left hand to my throat and mouth, joining it with a shake of the head. And what I said is that 'I can't speak'. Wonder how they'll react with this.

"What?" Connie asked with a raised brow, still looking alarmed. True to what Keith Shadis, their commander at the trainee camp, said, our bald guy here is not so bright. Good job, commander! I respect your insightfulness. Still should've taken the potato offered by Sasha Braus though.

"I think what she's saying is she can't speak." Mikasa supplied to which I nodded. Man, this is fun! "Are you an ally?" She asked me again to which I nod. I definitely don't want to get to her bad side. Though I don't mind in her bed side... Nah, Sasha should be on her bed side. I ship MikAsha.

And while I was thinking that thought, I tried not to grin. They'd consider me as a more suspicious person if I grinned for no reason.

Breaking away from my thoughts, all of the soldiers present are silent... which is why I strayed away from my thoughts in the first place. I clapped my hands to get their attention and it seemed that I did 'cause their all jumpy. Almost all of them flinched. I pointed my finger to their gas tank then to the wall. They look like they understand what I'm trying to say since they all moved.

"Follow me." Mikasa ordered to which I complied. Really don't know if it's an order or what but who cares? The sooner I get out of here, the better.

* * *

The rest of the present soldiers, including me, went downstairs, devising a plan. Seeing as I'm playing a mute character, I decided to keep quiet. Instead of standing around, I helped the others search for guns. More like rifles. You know, those rifles used in the WW1 or was it 2? Somewhere between those. While I play Call of Duty and those, I always pick the AK-47 and sniper rifles since it's easier that way. The more common, the better. You wouldn't want to run out of ammunition right?

Like in the manga and anime, Armin discussed the plan. All of the soldiers except for a select few will ride a wooden lift... something like an elevator, I suppose? And said soldiers will fire the guns on the Titans, blinding them. Those earlier select few people will not get on the lift, instead, will wait on the ceiling, hidden. The moment the Titans are blinded, they will kill the monsters by slashing their nape. Their only weakness. At least, known weakness. Both the mangaka and manga is complex so I can't be too sure if there are other so... yeah...

After that small briefing, Armin obviously told the other people present that he's a nobody and apologized for making the select few people shoulder such responsibility... to which Marco disagrees and Mikasa disproves saying that Armin already saved Mikasa and Eren before.

If you're curious who those select few are, they are Mikasa, Reiner, Bertholdt, Annie, Sasha, Connie, and Jean. I was asked earlier to participate but I politely declined. And when I meant politely, shaking my head left to right so hard my neck's gonna break. They probably thought that I'm good since I have swords strapped behind my back... and also the part where I made my entrance from the Titan's mouth.

If you're wondering why swords, it seems that Toshiba had a change of heart and gave me two. While unnecessary, I have to appreciate it. Still a pain to carry though.

Anyways, since it's time, I joined the gunners at their lift. Since they're all at the edges of said lift, I got all the center by myself. While I'm joyful, it's still pretty lonely. Elevator is now slowly descending. Well, maybe not all soldiers get in the lift. Manga didn't show those who operated the elevator.

As the lift stops descending, I try to peek a glance at Armin's side, observing that there is a Titan facing this way. Well, as it turned it's face around, it sure is... disgusting. I still can't understand why they have white teeth when they eat humans. Meh, anime logic.

As said Titan steps closer and closer, almost... no, most of the soldiers have happy trigger fingers stopped by fear. And as the monster takes one more step, Marco ordered the fire signal to which all complied, hearing at most three bullets for each individual.

"Now!" Mikasa yelled, jumping then slashing the Titan's nape, landing safely beside the steamy corpse of the giant.

And as expected, Sasha and Connie's targets didn't go down. Contemplating whether or not to help, I just decided to hell with it and jumped down to Connie's Titan, slashing it before Annie does.

The more accurate action is I pushed away them trainees out of the way and jump, angled at the nape. As I leapt, I raised my right hand to unsheath my katana. Goodness, it does have black blade. Now I feel like I have Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu!

Cutting away from my mere second fascination, I slashed the nape horizontally with all my power and spin. After all, I still haven't have the chance to experiment on my newfound powers. Knowing that I may land on my back, which isn't really a good idea, I right-ed myself midair and landed on my feet, beside Connie.

As I sighed, I offered my hand at the soldier next to me to which he accepted. He mumbled a shaky thanks with a forced smirk on his face, probably because of the Titan. Or it could be me but I'd like to think it's the Titan. I really don't think I'm that scary anyways.

"Mikasa!" Sasha shouted as she crawls to her savior, hugging her by the waist. As I watch the two, I put the sword back in its sheath and cover my mouth with my two hands on top of each other.

After my action, there is one reaction for this. KYYYAAAAA! MIKASHA ON THE FLESH! Shipping those two together and seeing it by my own two eyes, 3D! While it may be because of a whim, it really is a good thing I covered my mouth. I can feel myself grinning!

"You saved me!" I heard the potato girl say the obvious.

"Are you hurt?" Mikasa asks.

"No, thanks to you." Sasha answers, her voice nervous. Or should I say shaky? I take my hand away from my face and heard the Yandere girl order potato girl to stand up,

"We did it!" Armin stated the obvious, a smile on his face. Well, all of the people on the lift really. I can understand what they feel. Even I felt relieved when I read the manga so yeah, I can recognize their relief.

As the whole crowd cheers, the lift is immediately lowered, each respective soldiers refilling their tanks with gas. Well, it is gas tanks so yeah. If you're wondering, I didn't move from my position and simply leaned on the pillars of the basement.

Well now, I'm feeling bored. People cheered and all are happy. If I remember right, after this scene, people will get out and Mikasa and the others will know that Eren was the abnormal Titan from earlier.

Might as well let them figure it out. After all, we've wasted enough time as it is. I wonder if I changed something when I appeared in this universe. Well, I can just do my best to stick on canon no matter what reactions they have.

I stand upright and walked to where Mikasa is. Honestly, there are many soldiers in here so it's a pain looking for her but this is the only thing I can do to entertain myself. Glancing left to right, I finally found her. She's already putting the tank back in so I have a pretty good timing.

Still walking to her, the young woman turns to my direction and nods at me. I nod back. As she stands up I tapped her shoulder and gestured for her to follow.

"Why?" she asks. I just want to tell her 'It's Eren! He's alive! He's the Titan earlier!' but no, I'm playing as a mute character so I don't want to destroy my fun just yet. I mouthed Eren but she doesn't seem to understand me.

I take out my used katana, I'm gonna call her Kuro. By the way, that's the sword in my right. The sword in my left shall be named Kyro. Really don't have a naming sense so whatever. Anyways, I take out Kuro and Mikasa immediately tensed up, bringing her hands automatically to the hilt of her sword.

Ignoring her actions, I wrote Eren's name on the ground and she grabbed me by my collar. While I should think 'Lucky! The heroine is touching me!', I decided to not to, seeing as she's practically glaring daggers at me. If looks could kill, I'd be dying now. Good thing looks don't kill and I'm invincible... more like immortal really.

Ignoring my thinking again, she's gritting her teeth so hard that it might crack and her eyes are surely glinting... probably with malice but once again, I don't care. "How do you know him?!" she calmly asks to which 'calmly' means yelling at me in the face. Whoo... My ears hurt.

I slapped her hands away from me since I really don't like being held by the collar. Once again, I gestured for her to follow, my face forming a frown this time. Well, the whole time, I sported a disinterested expression which means, a bored and neutral expression. The only time that it had changed was when I grinned like an idiot and this time.

I moved away from her and walked towards the stairs. I looked back but she didn't follow. I dropped my frown and let out a sigh. This will be one hell of a trip.

* * *

As I reached the top floor, I walked outside the room and observed my surroundings. No Titans currently in sight except for those around Eren. I jogged back to the very back of the room I'm currently in and sprinted towards the balcony of the floor.

Every step I take, cracks appeared on the ground and it didn't even take more than six seconds to reach said balcony. Taking one more step, I jumped high in the air, at least ten meters or so and made it on the roof of the building across Eren.

No matter how many times I see it, these scene really gross me out but I feel some pity at this too. Titan Eren leaning on a destroyed building without his two arms, other giants feasting on him. There are at least five of them in there: two fifteen-meter, one seven-meter, and two three-meter Titans.

Well, if people see this, pretty sure they'd help but not me. I sit on the roof and enjoyed my much deserved movie. More like a clip. Honestly, I really don't want to be here anymore. Spectating people is good enough for me. Can't believe I'm sent by my sentient computer. While appreciated, this really is a waste of time.

I yawned as I observe the scene presented in front of me. Help him or not. That's what I'm thinking. If I help, Eren might not return as a human and still get eaten but if I don't help him, well, he'll get through it. Decision made: Do not help him.

And while I'm thinking those thoughts, I hear footsteps on tiles which means it's Mikasa. I took a peek and it seems that she is there. I walked away from her seeing as it will be pretty noisy then Armin appeared shortly after Mikasa.

I hear his and Mikasa's voice, probably the yandere talking about how the Titan who saved them is the last hope for humanity. I also hear few footsteps on the roof and Reiner's masculine and all trusty voice is heard. Annie and Jean's too. I turn to their direction and just stare.

Armin looked at his left and told something to the rest of the people in there. I glanced at the direction and it's the Titan that ate someone in the first squad of Eren. Well, it sure is strolling around without any care.

Then, Eren goes in a rampage, advancing to the strolling Titan even with few other monsters feeding on him. As he gained ground, Titan Eren immediately bit the neck the other Titan, slamming it to the small ones and a fifteen-meter and throwing it to another fifteen-meter behind him.

All them Titans are now dead and I stood up, brushing the non-existent dirt. Well, maybe it exists but whatever. Walking at the edge of the roof, I let myself fall to the ground and as I landed, the earth I'm standing on has some cracks. I hear Titan Eren scream then shortly followed him falling on his knees then on his face. So... facefloor?

I slowly walk up to him, yawning might I add. I really have no interest with what's happening right now since I'm tired. The steam coming out of the Titan's body is obscuring my vision, nevertheless, I went in. I saw the nape opening up, the cut vertical. Eren emerged out of the Titan skin, unconscious. Of course, as any person who is willing to help, I took him out of the driver's seat and threw him a few feet away from the Titan.

I guess I'm not that gentle.


	3. Chapter 2: Immediate Involvement

**A/N: **I decided. Romance shall be Yaoi and Yuri. I'll think about the Hetero... but I'll only think about it. I'm bad at romance but I'll do my very best. Pfft! Saying that is funny seeing as I cancelled one of my stories. LOL!

**Disclaimer:** Refer to prologue. I think I'm gonna do a Hitman fanfic sooner or later. Feeling pretty bored right now. Waiting for Shingeki episodes is pretty hellish.

* * *

Skipping the events of Mikasa glaring daggers at me because I threw her only family on the ground, hard. Please know that I do not consider Eren as Mikasa's love interest. As I am a yuri fanatic, such relationship, while possible, is unlikely in my standards.

Once again, like following a script, Mikasa checked for Eren's heartbeat then cried her heart out before and after they moved to the supply tower which is the HQ. Only difference is that, like I said, is that I threw Eren which is why he wasn't on top of his Titan skin. I glanced at the other three Titans which are... well, the three from the trainees. Not gonna spoil anything just yet. They narrowed their eyes at me, probably asking me if I'm one of them to which I ignored.

After all, I'm supposed to not know. I smirked at myself .

...

Now, that smirk is gone.

Immediately surrounded after we passed the wall, Mikasa, Armin, a conscious Eren, and I are under a trial. Whether we are humans or not. Well, we are all humans, duh! That's why Eren is _in_ human form and I'm human! Are they blind?

And then, that cowardly commander spoke in a loud, irritating voice that I would want to rip his head off just like snapping a toothpick.

No.

Toothpicks are technically wood so that would be wasteful. Maybe I should compare it like walking on a piece of trash. Yeah, that's more suitable.

"I ask you again! Are you human or a Titan?" That bastard questioned, around him are experienced soldiers and a cannon on top of the wall aimed at us. Since I technically can't speak, I sat down behind Mikasa's protection and near Armin's side. And now, Eren is trying not to stutter at his reply.

"I'm human!" He answered the truth but the bastard in question only 'apologized' and ordered the squad above us to fire by swinging down his arm.

A large explosion is heard, assuming that what they're using are old-style RPGs. While inconvenient, still classy. I saw Mikasa run towards us and I pulled her in so that Eren can use his Titan arm. Biting his hand and true to canon, out of nowhere, flesh and bones formed a skinless arm that stopped the bullet. Well, there really is a skinless, organless, large body above us.

While I will say 'That's amazing', I did not, seeing as this only made them more alert. That panicking son of a parent can't help but make the squad above hurry with what they're doing. Soldiers beside the commander are also tensed and I'm pretty sure any move we make will be a catalyst to start some kind of fight. And I really don't want to fight humans. Too complicated. And their soldiers too.

The temperature around me immediately spiked up, probably because of the unusually high body temperature of Titans. I glanced above and all I see are bones and muscles. Pretty sure I'm doing what Armin is doing. Glancing.

"Commander Felman!" I heard a woman's voice. I think her name was... something with 'co'.

"Stay back! It's too dangerous!" He ordered his man. Well, at least he gives a damn about his comrades. "Stand by on alert! Stand by!" He repeated. "Load the next round into the cannon!"

Near me, well, Armin is utterly terrified. Mumbling about the cannon firing, the impact of the round, then the heat. "We're inside a gigantic skele-"

"Eren protected us!" Mikasa cut Armin off. "That's all we need to know for now." Well, I know a lot of things but I'm not complaining. Stupid soldiers. That's why I hate humans... and find them much more entertaining. Well, ironic saying that since I am human.

I kept my expressions neutral, adding a little bit of confusion. 'Cause I'm honestly confused right now. Maybe it's because I was behind Armin the whole time so Eren didn't question my presence or he's just not that labeling me as important. While appreciated, greatly worrying.

"Oi! Are you okay?" Eren came running at us. Seems that he escaped his own Titan skin which is good. His eyes wandered to me for a second then turned to his friends. Then, as if realizing something, he turned to me again. "Who are you?!" He asked, an edge on his voice. Mikasa looked at me and I only stared at her.

After all, I can't talk.

"She's mute, Eren. Now's not the time." The young girl answered for me. Well, Eren looked like he didn't accept that answer but he really doesn't have much of a choice.

"Eren, what's this?" Armin asked, ignoring the previous conversation.

"I don't know." He turned to his friend then looked up. "But it's evaporating. It's just like a Titan's carcass." Well, duh, you just created your own Titan. "We should get away." Eren ordered then ran a few feet away from us. Yeah, just leave us then go on your own.

Well, not really since I followed them. And it's not that far anyways. Since the steam from the Titan was hiding us from view, all is good. The three friends discussed on what to do. Pretty sure that there are two ideas. One is that Eren will leave and that other idea is that Armin will talk their way out. More like persuade really.

And now, Eren and Mikasa are screaming at each other while Armin sinks in a pit of despair. If I have to guess, probably thinking of how he'll say 'I'm coming too!' but he believes that he won't be able to catch up to the two of them. Well, since Armin haven't received much love, I decided to sit down next to him and pat his head. Don't get me wrong though. I see him as a little brother. If he wore a sailor uniform for girls though, I think I may have to change my decision.

Anyways, Armin turned to me and I gave him a small smile. You know, just smiling at him to cheer him up. I retract my hand seeing as the conversation had finally changed to the second idea.

"I said I had _two_ ideas." Eren said. "Armin, I want you to make the call." Oh, goody! I don't have to wait anymore for the next scene. Been waiting for a while here so it's good that it finally moved. During this times, you really have to hate arguments. Takes too much of my time.

I let the three converse, not interrupting anything since I really can't interrupt anything which is boring. I let out a sigh and instead focus on the next course of my action. After Armin's display, Dot Pixis will arrive and while I really wouldn't like it, chances are high that I may be joining the reconquering of Trost. I really don't have much of a choice. While it will keep me busy and give me time on experimenting, things that I do will be turned against me and people will suspect me more.

Given, I can't reveal my shape-shifting ability yet. The flying ones too and the bio-bomb. At least, not until I'm under the surveillance of the Scouting Legion. Heck, I'm pretty sure that I'll escape and destroy their facilities if I'm not assigned under the Recon Corps. Such, actions are needed and I may need to act my way out. At least look intimidating if I will be in the trial.

Ha... If there really is no politics in this universe, things will go much more smoothly.

"As a soldier, I swore to devote my heart to the resurrection of mankind!" I hear Armin's voice aloud in the distance. I guess things have started to move. Can't believe I spaced out that much. "There is no greater glory than dying for that belief! If we added his Titan power to the might of our armies, it might even be possible to recapture the town! For the glory of the human race, I beg you! In my final moments before I die, permit me to explain his strategic importance!" He finished his useless persuasion to the soldiers.

While people will be usually moved, fear in that useless commander will flush out all the information. Good thing that Dot Pixis will save the day. Pretty amazing commander. I have high respects for him. I closed my eyes just to relax and drown out all those worries. If I manage to gain the favor of Pixis, all will be good. I'll just have to worry about it later.

The light drowned out, instead of the usual darkness when one closes one's eyes, what I see now is what I usually see when my eyes were open. Except this time, all are outlighned red, the smoke not obsuring my view yet still seen, the soldiers at the other side having an orange hue inside their red outlines, probably marking them as the enemy.

So here, I can't even have one second of peace. Seeing as things are like this, I decided to use one of the techniques of James Heller called Hunting. The use is usually to hunt targets then consume them. But this time, I'll just hunt and see where Pixis is.

But I don't know how to. Instead, I imagined myself tapping the 'Q' button of my computer and a red circle emerged under my feet and started to spread out. Now, this should show that Pixis is just behind that useless commander. Hmm...

_?_

Where is he? I opened my eyes and started walking towards Armin, "Silence!" I heard that commander yell to his subordinate. Ignoring that, I feel myself being grabbed by Mikasa. I stared at her.

"Don't worry. Armin got this." She told me calmly with confidence to which I simply shook my head. I gently put her hand away and I drop down my swords. Few steps away from the left of Armin, I knelt down with one knee, putting my hands in front of my foot. Simply enough, I'm preparing to run.

All eyes went on me, each soldiers alert, confused, or simply afraid. They don't even know what they're doing anymore. Commander Felman seemed to hesitate at first then raised his arms straight. As he did that, I let out a Hunting signal to show where Pixis is and he just turned the corner.

He won't make it.

Before Felman ordered the firing signal, I dashed towards him in incredible speed, reaching him within two seconds. The soldiers didn't have the chance to react and took this opportunity to grab the man's foot and throw it towards Eren. I ran back to where they were and used the irritating commander as a human shield. At least, that won't allow him to make the signal since he's afraid of dying.

As I did that, all eyes are on me, even the two behind me. Armin still remained his posture, probably waiting for the sound of cannons firing. All are probably too surprised to see their commander being held up by a fifteen-year old girl with one hand who they don't even know.

"Unhand him." I heard an old, male voice, probably Pixis'. At last, he's here. Don't know if I'm trustworthy enough to be trusted but I hope I didn't ruin the three's reputation. I threw Felman near the soldiers. Of course, I didn't made it as gentle as possible. He pissed me off from the very start. That's just payback.

I picked up my swords and strapped them to my back and returning to my position behind Armin. After that, I nod at the newly arrived yet late commander, and shortly giving him my military salute. Posture straight, left arm at the side, feet together, right hand brought to the temple of my head, palm down, and chin up. Just like a normal military salute.

The commander seemed to be surprised at my formal greeting and he gave his response by giving his own salute. You know, the one where Connie messed up during his trainee days. Good times. I dropped my arms to the side after that.

"F-fire at them!" Felman ordered which was denied seeing as Dot said so. More like ordered so...

"Cut it out already." The much-respected commander told his friend. "You haven't changed. As big as you are, you've still got the guts of a scared fawn."

"Commander Pixis?" the other commander asked the obvious. "Can't you see how magnificent his salute is?" I guess he wasn't referring to me since Armin is scared stiff that he remained his military salute.

"I just arrived but the situation has been relayed to me." He turned his head slightly to the useless piece of trash. "You go organize the reinforcements."

"I think it'd be worthwhile to hear what they've got to say." And at this statement, Armin fell to his knees, unknown reason to me but probably because of relief. He was even breathing so hard like he ran a marathon so probably because of relief.

* * *

Dot Pixis. The commander-in-chief of the defense of the southern territories including Trost. Known as an eccentric kind of person since he wanted to be devoured by a steaming hot female Titan. They are hot since... well, they're body temperature is high? I can probably give him what he want but I'd reveal my secret of knowing things that they don't know. And if I told them, the possibility of the events changing may be drastic...

Telling them anything is too high of a risk. The most I could probably do is give such information on trustworthy people and give it in hints. Or vague hints. Or vague info. Well, no matter, even if I want to save them, the risks are too high for me to take. The most that I can do is support them as long as it followed canon.

That is the most important part.

And now, it seems that I shall be supporting them seeing as the four of us are on top of the wall, gazing at the setting sun with Pixis walking in front of us.

"I see. So you believe that basement holds all the answers you seek?" The commander asked the tired young boy, looking down at the Titans below.

"Yes. Will you believe me, sir?" Asked Eren. Poor him he looks all tired. Good thing that this body of mine has limitless stamina and potential. Experiencing the action without so much a stress of the body is bliss but it probably will affect me mentally.

"Since even you yourself can't say for sure, let's just say I'll just keep it in mind for now." He turned his head to Eren, giving him an entertained smile. Then, he looked at me. Quite intimidating and it seems that I have to speak this time for sure if he questioned me.

"How about you? You've been quiet from the very beginning. And you're not a soldier either, am I correct?" He asked, the smile disappearing from his face, his eyes calculating. While his words are gentle, they seem to strike me like knives.

I'm feeling guilty.

But I remain my expression neutral. Showing expressions are for a later date.

"Sir," Mikasa spoke. Bad timing little girl. "She's mu-"

"Na... gi." I spoke. Can't believe that my throat is dry. And kinda hoarse too. So much for a good impression.

"Hmm?" Asked by the commander. Seems that he's telling me to continue.

"You... can..." I cleared my throat in hope of saying my alias to them. "call me... Nagi."

"I see." The old man gives me a faint smile. "How did you know these three, then?"

"Gas tanks." Well, at least I can speak now. I really don't like speaking unless it interests me. Or if really needed. "Refill. HQ." Well, good work telling them how I met them. I let out a sigh. Too troublesome.

"I see." Did he really understood what I said? Well, whatever. "What is your rank?"

"Colonel." I lied.

"What do you plan to do now?"

"Seal." I pointed my hands to the open wall. "Help." Then I pointed to the three.

...

I'm hungry. Can't we get this over with?

Straying away from my wants and needs, the commander nodded at me then turning his attention to all four of us. "You can prove your true intentions by your actions right now. I'll guarantee your safety myself." He stated and offered, the smile of his face and gentleness of his eyes disappearing. The three then sighed of relief.

"Cadet Arlet, was it?"

"Sir." He respond, giving the old man a salute.

"Earlier, you said that by using this 'Titan Power', we might be able to retake this city. Do you really believe that, or were you just desperate to stay alive?" Pixis questioned.

"It was... both, sir. I was trying to say that Eren could take on his Titan Form, carry the boulder, and block the gap in the gate. The thought just occured to me..." Armin spoke his thoughts but gradually lowered his voice at the last sentence, looking quite down too. I say that he is pretty smart thinking that on the spot in a more realistic sense. "But couldn't you look at Eren's power as a chance to turn this situation to our favor?" He ended with a question. More like a request to me though.

Dot seemed to acknowledge the question and hummed as he thinks. He even turned around as if to emphasize that action. But please, can't we get over this talk and fight already? He'll seal up the gate in the end anyways. Even though with a lot of difficulty.

"Of course, I was also desperate to save our lives." Armin added.

A moment of silence then the commander spoke. "Desperate to save..." He takes a sip of his liquor then adds. "Those words are worth more than anything."

I really can't take this anymore. "Commander." I said his rank and he turned to me. I even gave him my salute just to make it known that I am serious.

"What is it, Colonel?" He addressed me with a lie I have given him. While I would laugh at that, this is no laughing matter as I am currently really pissed off.

"I would like a word with you... alone." I requested in all seriousness. Pixis seemed to consider it for a moment and nodded. He walked away, ordering the three to stay and me trailing behind him.

"We are alone now. What is it you want to talk about, Colonel?" He asked.

I thought about what to say first before opening my mouth. I looked back to those three, then I spoke. "I request Armin and Mikasa to be in the elite squad you will give for Eren, sir."

With that words, the commander's eyes widen, probably of surprise that I know what he's planning. Well, duh. I know what will happen. I just didn't show it.

Then, he laughed. "I guess you weren't lying about your rank from earlier. I apologize about that. And please stop referring me by 'sir'. You have a higher rank than mine."

"No. I shall refer to you however I like. I respect you so it is proper to show it."

The old man gives a faint smile then said smile fades. He really look intimidating but not waking up is much more frightening. "Do you think that we have a chance of sealing the gate up?"

"Yes." I immediately replied and the commander's eyes widen again. "I assure you that the hole will be sealed up. But there is just one problem."

"Problem?" He asked with a raised brow.

"If my guess is correct, when Eren turns into a Titan, he will lose his control." I raised my hand to stop him if he will ever say something again. "But, if his friends are there, there is a chance to bring him back."

"How do you know this?" The old man crossed his arms, looking at me with suspicion. "Are you hiding important information from us?"

"No. Like I said earlier, this is a mere guess. When Eren conjured up that Titan from nowhere, after he returns to us, he looked pale and he even had a nosebleed. That Titan power that Armin mentioned earlier probably takes a toll on Eren's body." I finished.

"I understand. So you want me to take that into consideration?" He questioned to which I nodded. "Is there anything else?"

I thought about the question then I asked. "I would like permission to head out down there and at least decrease the Titan count. And I assure you that I am more than capable to fight them even without your weapons."

"Don't die on us." Okay, permission granted. I saluted him once more and jumped down there, ignoring the look of surprise on his face. I take out the sword on my right which is Kuro and I enjoyed the brief calm breeze of the air before I impaled my katana to one of the fifteen-meter Titan's eyes.


	4. Chapter 3: Conquering of Trost

**A/N:** I'm giving Nagi a hell lot of credit. She needs to calm down. She really needs to. Also, I am building up a past of Nagi. They are half-truth, half-lies, but mostly lies since I won't disclose such information regarding about me. The only truths is that I really hate cilantro, I broke my laptop once, I did play Osu during art class, and my mother is scary. And I had a dream of becoming a soldier but seeing as I need to do a lot of work in achieving that dream, I became a dreamless person. Well, sentimental stuff. I'll be informing you of her past next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Refer to prologue. I'm feeling jealous of Nagi even though we're technically the same. Parsee! Kill Nagi! Morita-san wa Mukuchi, Yama no Susume, and Aiura are a pretty good Yuri shorts... though sub-texty... ReiMari is killing me. All them Dynasty Reader updates take too much of my time.

* * *

On top of Wall Rose, Commander Dot Pixis stood, speechless by the reckless actions of one Colonel. Diving straight down to the hoards of Titans without the assistance of the 3-Dimensional Maneuver Gear yet landing safely after impaling her sword in the eyes of a monster. Whether he should feel relieved or tensed, he didn't know.

Unbelievable as it seemed, the young girl definitely lived up to her rank of Colonel. Insight, experience, logic, rationality, the girl named Nagi had it all. However, even though the young girl impressed the old man, Dot Pixis was suspicious of that girl. Simply because something felt off. No, everything about her is off.

The moment he set his eyes on her, he was wary. The young Colonel lifting Commander Felman with her skinny arm. Short, jet black spiky hair waving in the air, clothes that isn't usually seen inside the walls, pale skin, and deep blue eyes that seemed to penetrate a hole into anyone that stared at it. And more, she seemed intent on protecting those three cadets, going as far as to take an officer as a hostage. Nagi's eyes had a goal. A goal the Commander had no idea of.

But that... that didn't matter right now. The main priority is the sealing of that gate and having a helping hand in this desperate times are well appreciated. That is why the Commander didn't question the girl's presence. At least, not yet.

The old man turned to the three cadets and walked in front of Eren, kneeling so that he can stare at his eyes. "The Colonel and I have come to a decision." He spoke. The three kids in front of him was looking for Nagi but the Commander simply gave them a smile. "She's greeting the Titans."

"But sir! She didn't have a gear!" Eren remarked, panic laced in his voice. Mikasa and Armin were both surprised at how relaxed the Commander was. The old man overlooked the remark and gazed straight at the Titan Shifter's eyes. There was no smile on his face, only stern and strict. He questioned. "Will you turn into a Titan and close the gap or will you not?"

Eren's eyes widened with confusion and uneasiness. Thinking in the lines of why the commander chose to trust him and why he was given such responsibility even though people didn't believe in him. While such faith is given to the young boy, Eren was worried. After all, he doesn't know whether or not he can accomplish such mission.

But despite his doubt, he was asked whether or not he will. And at that, he strengthened his resolve and answered.

"I don't know whether I can seal the hole but I'll do it!"

* * *

"They sure are taking their sweet time." I whispered to myself. I've been below for about five minutes. I know because I've been singing mentally. And like any normal person, I count my time depending on how many song I sang. And in this five minutes, I killed eighteen. The place was swarmed with Titans and I had to adjust my strength too. Good thing I haven't got injured yet.

Apparently, killing this many Titans is such a bad idea. Running around from a roof to another, slashing their nape, then landing on my feet - dodging an attack after landing if there are other Titans in the vicinity. While it still remained a fact that I never got tired, it still doesn't mean that I never got bored.

What can I say? A job is a job. Pixis seemed to take a liking at me but I shouldn't expect much out of it. Military officers, most likely him, are hard to figure out.

Cutting away from my thoughts, I ran up to the walls of a building then jumped, landing on the roof. I glanced around and there is one fifteen-meter headed for me just about to take a corner. I strolled around... and that giant is _so_ slow. I'm already walking in a very slow rate but it's still a couple of feet away.

After that thought, I sprinted, jumping from one roof to another, encircling the Titan. Since they're basically stupid, they won't be able to follow my movements. If what the information in the manga said is correct, it will only serve as a confusion for them. Circling it the third time, I jumped towards the Titan's nape and slashed it.

Nineteen.

I ran again on the wall, landing on the roof, and surveyed my surroundings. In my position, there are not much Titans but of course, I won't kill them all. That's what soldiers are for. To fight them. If I fight them all, I'll get bored too fast and may not be able to help them and said soldiers might not even improve. But well, people won't be able to improve if their dead in the first place.

Seeing as I'm quite satisfied in my killings here, I decided to return back to the wall. Jumping from one building to another and ignoring other Titans on my way, I ran the wall Rose and charged my jump, covering half of the wall and running until the last three meters.

Instead of springing up in there and surprising the people, if there are in the first place, I decided to go on all fours as if I'm rock climbing. I wrapped my hands and feet with sticky biomass, the flesh acting as some sort of magnet to the wall, keeping me from falling.

This ability provides stealth which is why it's quite a helpful ability. Though the usual use of this is that the flesh will dig in the wall providing a much more stable foothold. But to avoid suspicion, I just made it stick. Evidence of my ability will be held against me. And I don't want any trouble. For now.

Finally, I made it up on the wall and reverted my limbs to its normal ones. I stood and walked towards Pixis.

* * *

"A plan to retake Trost?"

"You're kidding... We have no way to seal that hole."

"What is the brass thinking?"

"Going into Trost would be our deaths!"

"Since we can't seal that hole, all we can do is die defending Wall Rose's gate."

"Damn it! They want glory that much?!"

Various murmurs about the not-so-distant operation escaped from nervous mouths of soldiers. Understandable since they had recently gone into war with the Titans. Witnessing the death of their comrades and feeling relieved as they lived another day. One would surely break down.

Another soldier broke down on the spot. Yelling that he didn't want to die, wanting to see his family in the last moments of humanity. And as another soldier heard this, he took out his sword, questioning whether or not the earlier soldier wanted to abandon his mission.

And that man's answer was... _yes_.

All went to hell as it caused a commotion, soldiers trembling in fear. If one abandoned their mission, he will be executed on the spot. If one accepted their mission, he will be killed by the Titans.

They'd be dead either way.

"**Attention!**" A commanding voice boomed, belonging to one Commander on top of the wall. All soldiers immediately stopped their actions and looked up to the owner of that voice.

"**I shall now explain the plan to retake Trost! For this mission, our objective is to seal the hole where the gate was destroyed!**" Pixis began. He paused for a moment so that the words that came out of his mouth were absorbed in each soldier's heads. "**Let me introduce you to the one who will seal the gate for us.**" The commander gestured at Eren for him to take a step forward. "**From the Trainee Corps, Eren Jaeger.**"

Said young man stepped up and saluted to his fellow men. Dot Pixis continued his speech. "**He is the result of a top-secret project to turn humans into Titans. He can create and control a Titan's body.**"

Once again, silence permeated on the grounds but only briefly. "**He will become a Titan, pick up the giant boulder by the shattered gate, carry it over, and seal the hole. Your job will be to protect him from the Titans while he moves the boulder!**"

As those words echoed, people on the ground were either confused or not trying to believe such objective. And as such...

Chaos resumed.

Soldiers walked away one by one, ignoring their superiors and their orders. Those who walked away didn't care whether they will be held in treason, those who stood their ground were deciding which course of action they should take, and those who remained drew their swords, threatening their fellow men.

"**Here is my decision! I shall pardon anyone who deserts now. Once you succumb to the Titans' fear, you can never fight them again. Those who have learned that fear should leave! And anyone wishing their parents, siblings, and loved ones to feel that fear should also leave.**"

After another speech of Pixis, soldiers who walked away immediately stopped. Few had tears streaming down their eyes as they turned back and returned to their positions. The fear of their most important people feeling what they, the soldiers, have felt remained them standing in attention.

Once again, that voice bellowed.

"**Let me tell you what happened four years ago, about our attempt to retake Wall Maria. As I'm sure you're all aware, that operation was no more than the government's way of dealing with its inability to feed all of the unemployed. It was discriminate! The reason no one speaks of it is because by sending them outside these cramped walls, we were able to survive within them. All of humanity, including myself, bears the weight of that sin! **

**Because so few escaped Wall Maria, there was never any open rebellion. But what about now? If Wall Rose falls, the sacrifice will be more than just twenty percent. The territory within Wall Sina won't support even half the remaining population. If humanity falls, it won't be because we were devoured by Titans. It will be because we killed each other! We must not die even deeper within the walls.**

**I beg of you to die right here!**"

* * *

"I beg of you to die right here!" Wow, like I remembered, Pixis' dialogue sure is something! But I think we have wasted enough time here. Still, that was a _very_ long speech. Really doesn't get old. His words _are_ charismatic. Dot Pixis reminds me of Remilia Scarlet. Good vampire girl, if doujins are a source.

Well, his speech at least took ten minutes. I know since I sang the full version, third opening of Fairy Tail three times. I think it was FT by Funkist. Pretty good song. I can even see the opening in my eyes. Only reason why I don't like those openings is because they're full of SPOILERS! At least, in the eyes of the people who read the manga. Hah! Sucks to be them!

And once again, I spaced out. I tend to do that a lot these days. I need to get a grip. Soldiers in the Garrison began to prepare various equipment for the operation. They moved the cannons to the side where it will be needed and loaded the cargo up. Well, I won't help them. I'm not a worker... though I guess I am a soldier.

Ha... who am I kidding?

I looked around for the Commander and sure enough, he's talking with some people. I walked towards him, my pace quite slow since I'm not in a hurry. I stopped at the range of a meter away from him and strolled near the wall where the buildings are standing yet soldier are occupying that piece of land. If this is my real universe, I'd be dead.

...

"Colonel?" I heard a voice behind me. Surely, I saw the commander as I turned around.

"Is there a problem?" I asked.

...

I'm in peace! Can't believe this! I'm actually not thinking of anything! Well, peace is over. I guess this will be my home until the story ends. Might as well get along with people in here.

I let out a faint smile and added. "I apologize sir. It seems that I... felt nostalgic seeing as how peaceful this side is while the other is in ruins."

Well, Pixis gave me a smile. The kind of gentle smile where you usually see in your grandparent or something. That reminds me. I have to visit his grave when I come back home. "No problem. You're still a kid after all." I let out a chuckle as he said that. "Do you always see this?"

"No. Not at all." I turned away from him and looked down. "You're speech just reminded me of something. No worries."

I let out a sigh. Sure enough, people back in Earth have wars but no one really cared as long as its not happening near them. Humans are merciless. After all, we are the only race that killed our own kind. And it still never gets old seeing as it began the moment there are humans in the world.

I turned around to see that Pixis didn't move. Now, if he's just a bit younger, I'd have asked him out for a date. No, I won't have enough courage to ask something embarrassing. I dropped my smile and my expression turned serious.

I start. "I have a favor to ask of you."

* * *

After our small talk, Pixis accepted my proposal and said that he'll get to it after this. We walked around, talking about small things but we never got to the subject of me. Neither about him. We only talked about wines, or rather vine, and small things.

Not worth mentioning but only small legends like people killing each other before Titans appeared. I feel that legend was somehow said in the anime. Well, when he offered me his liquor, I gladly accepted. It tasted red wine but somehow strong.

"I see you're all here." I heard him say and the two of us stopped in front of three soldiers. One girl, with white hair, the one who was with Felman earlier, two men, one is bald and the other had brown hair. Now that it's kind of quiet, if I remember right, the girl is Rico, the bald one is Mitabi, and the other is Ian. The woman is between the two men.

"You have one mission. To guard Eren Jaeger, eliminating any threat that appears during the operation. It will be the most dangerous and difficult task in the entire procedure. It's no exaggeration to say that humanity's fate rests on your shoulders."

"Commander, may I say something?" Rico asked. Well, she already said something so what's the use for asking permission. Kind of... weird.

"What is it?" Dot asked.

"Does this human weapon really work?" Wow, that woman sure is blunt as always.

"Quiet, Rico!" Ian interfered with a whisper.

"You don't believe it either, do you?" The woman returned.

"Commander, this operation depends on Eren Jaeger, and we know nothing about him. If he cannot function, many soldiers would have died for nothing." The bald one commented.

I turned around for a bit and yawned. I need to sleep. I walked a few steps away gazing at the setting sun. Honestly, it really looked beautiful. If I only have my Ipod with me, I'd post it in facebook immediately. "I want to win against the Titans. I want to beat those giant freaks more than anything in the world." I heard the commander say with a tired voice.

At that, I graced my face with a slight smirk. The only character that I only know that ever wanted to lose is Kumagawa from Medaka Box. Well, the manga of that series is much better than the anime. It felt rushed after all. As my gaze lowered to the ruined town, I can't help but think how much money it's needed to fix everything.

I think it would be kind of funny to see Colossal Titans everywhere after the Scouting Legion went to Shiganshina. There will be utter chaos in there. Blood will be shed since it would be somehow inevitable.

"Commander, it's time for the decoy operation to begin." A random soldier informed. I heard Pixis answered by a hum then he spoke once again. "Ian Dietrich, Rico Brzenska, Mitabi Jarnach, you are the Garrison's most elite troops. I'm entrusting humanity's fate to you." Right, formalities.

"Ian, you take command. You have full authority out there."

"Eh? Me?" Yes, you are. Right now, I certainly want to punch you. You heard the man yet you still question it. I sighed. I walked away from those formalities and searched for the three. I still have to apologize because I lied to them. Well, I'm lying from the start so I guess it's to lessen my sins in this world.

As I walked closer to them, Mikasa turned her head to me. I stopped and gestured for her to come forward. She only stared at me first, surely hesitant. The girl excused herself from her friends and Eren and Armin looked at me.

Their stares hurt.

Mikasa walked in front of me. Then, there is silence.

Awkward.

Okay, here goes. "Mikasa Ackerman, am I correct?"

"Yes." Then, she nodded.

"I would like to apologize." I said. The girl was surprised, probably not expecting me to say that. I'm human too so I guess I feel a bit guilty.

"It's nothing, sir." After that, she seemed to relax for a bit.

Hmm... I think I'm going to tease her. "Eren." I started and she quickly tensed. Don't tell me! "Do you see Eren as a family or as a lover?" I quickly questioned. A slight shade of red graced her face and... What the fuck?!

I forced a smile and asked once again. "Are you currently in a relationship?" She shook her head and looked down. Probably found something entertaining on the floor. Hmm... So an unrequited love? Honestly, I wish Sasha was the one who found Mikasa instead. I let out a sigh.

Well, just to be sure, I decided to go for another question. "Hmm... So that means Sasha Braus is open? Seems that I can flirt with her." I wondered aloud while scratching my chin. Mikasa gave me an intense glare and frown. Outside, I looked surprised, my eyes widening at the sudden action. Inside, I'm grinning that my face almost split in half.

My expression serious accompanied by disbelief, I asked once again. "So wait! You like Eren _and_ you like Sasha? Greedy aren't you?" I let out a smug smile.

"Eren is family!" She growled at me. Now that, I smirked at. What about Sasha then? I need to hold my fangirling in.

"Well, if you don't hurry, I'll steal her away from you!" I turned around and found Ian walking towards us. Very good timing, my friend. I tried to suppress my laughter but a few giggles escaped me. Funny seeing that.

Hmm... Now that I think about it, I requested for Armin to be on the elite force. We can't afford to spend too much time. As those three parted ways, I ran to Armin and grabbed his arm. "Wait." I calmly stated.

Boy in question immediately stopped and tensed, giving me a salute. "C-Colonel! What can I do for you?" He stuttered then asked. Since I can't possibly steal him away from his current assignment, this will be a bit difficult. "If the red flare is fired, immediately come back to me. This is a direct order, do you understand?" I glared at his eyes. He cowered but still said yes then returned to his job.

I walked back to where the Commander was and sat at the edge of the wall, overlooking the operation. It's quite a sight, really. As I looked at my right, lots of soldiers are hanging on the walls supported by their hooks. Reminds me of Spiderman, though this time, a lot more cooler.

Now that I'm at it, I haven't had the chance to have a surname. Nagi Sanzenin is out as I don't want to tarnish the Sanzenin name. I don't want to use the girl's name in Reborn too since she's a lot cooler. Nagi from Mai Hime is also... out of the question. Hmm... Nagi Mizuki will probably do. Though it's an embarrassing name seeing as it means a calm, beautiful moon.

Well, that do sound pretty good. But... Pfft! Colonel Nagi Mizuki. It just ruins everything.

As I thought of this, a green flare lighted up in the sky. Confirming it by a woman behind me. As far as I care, she have some sort of binoculars with only one lens. Well, since it has one lens means it's no longer a binocular.

I picked up footsteps coming near me. I also smell alcohol so I guess it's the old man. I took the initiative. "Is there something wrong, Commander?"

He was quiet at first. Then, a liquor is presented in front of me. I looked up. "Are you giving me some?" I asked.

"Mm... Do you not like it?" He asked with a smile. I shook my head and take the offered liquor, taking small sips. "A good drink, don't you think?"

"Yes, it is pretty good." I replied as I gave it back to him, using the coat in my left arm as a makeshift handkerchief.

As silence continued, a blinding yellow flash of light was seen near the boulder and a crashing sound immediately came after. Probably Titan Eren crashing to some buildings during his transformation. Now that I think about it, I wonder what would happen if the transformation included _mahou shoujo_ clothes...

No... Ugh, that's disgusting. Frilly clothes... Can't be unseen. I grimaced.

"Even though I asked you this before, what do you think is the probability of this operation's success?" He asked me with a bit of concern.

I sighed. Since I can't just believe that everything is fine, I have to look at this in a more realistic view. Hah... This is quite troubling. "Assuming that everything will go according to plan, it will be a success. But..." I stood up and gazed at him. "But, if something goes wrong, there is no such thing as a success."

The Commander's expression didn't change. He only hummed in approval and drank his liquor.

Why is it that when I always say things, it turns depressing? Well, I always wanted to say this so let's give it a try. "However, as long as there is that one percent of chance of winning, we might make a comeback. I believe that humans aren't that weak." Even though they're irritating and annoying most of the times.

The old man gave out a laugh, don't know if there's humor in there. He also gave my back a few light pats which is fine, I guess. "Yes! Humans truly aren't that weak! Very nice words, Colonel." He continued to laugh.

In the sky, a red flare lit up, signaling the failure of the operation. The laughter died and all of the humor in his actions quickly disappeared. "Please excuse me, Commander." I said as I walked away. He really didn't seem to mind that much seeing as the current situation needed a more drastic measure and his attention is solely needed there. The old man isn't just the Commander-in-Chief for no reason.

* * *

I walked away to the direction of the boulder, slowly so that Armin can catch up. I let out a Hunting signal, the surroundings turning red for a brief moment in my eyes. As a full twenty seconds passed, the red circle from earlier appeared on my feet, getting away and disappearing out of sight. It seems that Armin is pretty slow.

I stopped from my tracks, crossed my arms, tapping my foot as each moment passed. In short, I'm impatiently waiting. While it stayed true that everything will resolve by itself and my intervention is mostly likely not needed, I would at least do some part and get things done. Though not always seeing as things might stray away.

Once again, I let out a sigh and a Hunting Signal. A full ten seconds until the same red circle appeared. Armin is getting closer. I checked my surroundings and soldiers aren't here. Seeing as this is the opposite side of the decoys, it is most understandable. I turned to my right and found Armin wheezing. Poor him, sadly I pretty much don't care right now.

I ran towards Armin, grabbed him, then jumped off the wall. Simply, I ignored his screams.


	5. Chapter 4: Conquering of Trost II

**A/N:** Nothing much happened the previous chapter. Only Armin being grabbed by Nagi and the two jumping off the wall. So, I just noticed that Nagi shifts her attitude a lot. Serious, making reference, then serious again. To Wattpad readers, please vote. Only 38 reads... To Fanfiction readers, I love you all! There are many favorites and follows... Ueheheh~

Also, I'm gonna pause from writing this fanfic. I'll start creating chapters when the next episode (episode 17) is there. I have writer's block. And I need to figure out how things will be so yeah... Gonna create that Zero no Tsukaima version too... Also, criticisms are welcome seeing as I'm bad at everything. Mostly Romance and Actions... Meh, let's just say I'm bad at everything.

**Disclaimer:** Refer to prologue. _Seiten no Hekigan_ is a pretty good manga. Good art style too~

* * *

As I grabbed Armin and placed him over my shoulder (the gear a little bit irritating), we jumped off the wall, the screams of misery made by the soldier echoing in the sunset. If I'm seeing this, I'd be laughing right now with headphones on and listening to some random song, however, I don't have such luxury right now and the yelling of this boy is greatly irritating.

Since the wall I just jumped off of is fifty meters tall, the two of us are still dropping, and dropping, and dropping. Not like that thought will make it faster in the first place. I shifted half of my weight into my feet, hoping that it would make it quicker.

The Blacklight Virus, aka the 'Mercer' Virus is a strain of well, virus. It recreates the DNA and makes it sentient... is what I understood from the jargon in Wikia. I'm no biological engineer or a scientist. Only a student trapped in this world. Anyways, since it's sentient, the virus responds to whatever the wants and needs of its owner. That is why whatever I command it to, the virus does.

Wikia also mentioned that Prototypes have no organs... which I don't really believe seeing as I can hear and feel my heart beating. It also said that the virus can be manipulated to many degrees. Such as changing the body structure of humans, animals, and other Prototypes. Though I have to experiment whether or not I can Consume and/ or manipulate plant life DNA and use it for my food source. I also have to experiment on whether or not I can take off my clothes since it's already a part of my body.

At last, covering half of the wall, I decided to speak, his shouting getting weaker. "Armin Arlet! I want you to shut up and close your mouth. I believe you don't want to bite your tongue off?" I ended with a question though it sounded more like a threat rather than a request.

Quickly, he quieted down and waited for his inevitable end which really is avoidable. After all, according to Wiki and the game, Prototypes can withstand massive impacts, from crashing down from a building, revealing unscathed, to getting hit by nuclear weapons, revealing like a gooey substance yet still alive. After all, as long as there is some sort of life around, from insects to humans, Prototypes will live.

Humans and animals (and Titans presumably) are, after all, fresh bio-matter. In short, living organisms to be eaten and used for regeneration.

As gravity did its work, every second felt faster and faster. The moment my feet touched the ground, a sound of explosion is heard due to the force of my impact. Dust obscured my line of vision and the land I'm standing on has some crater. "Armin, you alright?" I asked. I didn't catch any reply so I set him down. Shock written over his face, legs were also shaking. Well, at least he didn't peed his pants.

"Come on, stand up. We don't have enough time to waste." I held a helping hand which is unusual for me. Instead, he only gazed at my hand then to my face, mumbling words, almost a whisper.

"But... impossible... landing without the maneuver gear..." I let out a sigh. It seems that I surprised him too much. I scratched the back of my head because of frustration and annoyance. I really need to think things through.

I wonder if provoking will do. Yeah, I'll do that first. I gave him a stare where I'm looking at a disgusting insect. He immediately flinched and backed away from me, crawling on the floor. "Armin. You need to help Eren." At that he stopped for a second but continued to ran away from me. If you consider crawling as running anyways.

I dropped that expression and returned to my bored and neutral one. I grabbed the back of his clothes and made him stand up. Once again, Armin looked at me as if I'm some frightening monster. Well, having this ability, labelling me as a monster isn't that far-fetched. I sighed, rubbing the temples of my forehead, then gazed at his eyes. "Eren lost control."

"Huh? But he was fine a while ago!" He insisted. I started walking and he followed. Good. I won't have to carry him anymore. That 3DMG is a bit irritating.

"If my hypothesis is right, when Eren uses this Titan power, the action strains his body." I continued, my pace becoming that of a jog. Once again, Armin followed.

"You want me to bring him back, don't you?" He reluctantly asked. To that, I simply nodded and made my pace a bit higher, this time, Armin is running. After all, if I sprinted, I'd be there in thirty seconds flat.

...

I guess sprinting also works. I'll just have to bear that irritating gear a bit longer. "Armin. I want you to close your mouth. I believe you don't want to bite your tongue off?" I asked the same question as I grabbed him once again, carrying him the same way as before, and sprinting off in the distance, screams echoing.

Have to say, he is heavy.

* * *

Near the boulder, a certain Titan sat beside a large piece of rock, its hands and face producing steam. The roof across that injured giant, there stood four elite and talented soldiers gaping at the immediate failure of their operation.

Mitabi and Rico tried to persuade their current commander to order all of their men up to the walls, leaving Eren to be fed to the Titans. At this comment, Mikasa glared at Ian as if daring him to do such thing. Apparently receiving the intent relayed by Mikasa, Ian changed the objective into protecting Jaeger until he can be recovered.

Rico and Mitabi still didn't accept the order and tried their best to dissuade their current leader but to no avail, they didn't manage.

In the end, they gave up due to the reasoning of 'Eren as their final hope' and 'Eren is irreplaceable unlike the soldiers'. The two left and did what they're ordered.

"Thank you, Squad Leader Ian." Mikasa said her gratitude to the back of the man.

"Ackerman, you shouldn't thank me." He replied without looking back. "I almost shit myself because I had no clue what you were about to do." He referred to the previous action of Mikasa raising her sword to the retreating back of Mitabi but fortunately stopped by Ian.

He took out his left sword by his right hand and ordered Mikasa. "Move ahead on your own to execute the original plan. Your abilities are best utilized that way."

"Yes, sir." She replied.

"Defend your boyfriend." He commented as he ran off.

"He's my family." Mikasa's face showed a shade of red but replied in a weaker voice than before. As the girl looked to her left, where Eren is, she noticed that his injuries weren't healing. _Why isn't he regenerating?_ She questioned in her mind but refrained in thinking about it as what she was ordered to do is to fight.

"Mikasa!" The familiar voice of her friend shouted her name. Gazing at the direction of the sound, she found Armin running towards Eren, the Colonel walking a few steps behind.

"What are you doing here?" The soldier asked, concern and worry laced on her voice.

"To bring Eren back!" Armin replied with a force. He clicked the trigger of his sword and reeled himself on top of the Titan's nape.

"It's no use! I talked to him but he didn't respond! There's no use in anyone else trying either!" The young girl replied with the same force, panic can be heard.

"What about the plan?" He yelled.

"It failed. We can't leave Eren behind so that's why everyone is fighting!" Mikasa pointed her sword to the rest of the soldiers. "But with this many Titans, we're bound to get wiped out!"

"Stop that line of thought, Ackerman!" A calm, feminine voice resounded, earning the attention of the two soldiers. The Colonel glanced at Armin and nodded at him, boy in question clicked the trigger of his sword, grapple hooks firing and embedding itself to the Titan's skin.

"What are you doing, Armin?" The attention quickly turned to the soldier on top of the Titan.

Slowly, the boy unsheathes his sword. "I'll get Eren out of here! Mikasa, protect us from the Titans!"

"Eh? What are you..." She trailed off.

"Eren came out of the Titan's weak point before. This has to be related to the mystery of the Titan's true nature. It'll be fine." He said, the last sentence barely audible. Armin raised his sword, the tip pointed to the nape. "As long as I avoid the middle, it won't be fatal. It's just going to hurt a bit!" As he finished, Armin impaled his sword, the blade going through Eren's left arm.

The Titan screamed, writhing in pain. The movement and vibration would have shook Armin off but the hooks and the grip on his sword is preventing him from doing so.

"Armin! Don't be a fool!"

"Mikasa Ackerman!" The girl glared at the owner of the voice but in turn, Nagi glared at her. Piercing black eyes to deep blue ones, neither one backed down. Once again, the Colonel spoke, her voice full of authority. "Protect them!" She started but her voice still calm. The newcomer sighed. "I'll be near the gate if you need me."

* * *

"I'll be near the gate if you need me." I replied in a weaker voice than before, almost loosing my cool. I can't believe that even though I know the outcome, I'm acting this way.

My gaze never leaving the girl's, she had a mix of confusion and worry, but I simply ran away. After all, that's what I'm good at. In the distance, I heard the two talk or perhaps, yell at each other. I simply ignored the small exchange between panicked peers and head straight to the gate.

Since I'm on the ground, there's not much to see so I decided to charge my jump and landing on the roof in one go. Doing what I decided, I continued to sprint and jump from one roof to another. Letting out a Hunting signal to identify how many are in my area, I have six: two fifteen-meter behind, one thirteen-meter in front, three fifteen-meter at my right. No humans in the area.

I decided to go behind me since they're the nearest ones. I halted my movements, turned around, and dashed towards the two in front of me. Once again, I let out a Hunting signal and there are no nearby living beings except me and the Titans.

A building away, I ran towards the first one. It has a big grin on its face but looked sad. Gonna name him Grim. Taking out both of my swords, Kuro on the right and Kyro on the left. The monster reached out its hands towards me but I simply jumped forward in the air, avoiding the hand then running on its arm. To be safe, I created spikes underneath my shoes to have a stable foothold. The sound of shredded flesh and screams of the Titan filled my ears, though unpleasant. Reaching at Grim's shoulders, I continued to ran towards the nape then sliced it, the blood spraying me in the face.

Disgusting.

I made the spikes beneath my shoes to disappear and let myself fall to the ground. I landed hard on my back first. The Titan also fell, its corpse steaming and disappearing. Ignoring the pain and the taste of iron in my mouth, I quickly stood up, wiped the Titan blood off my face, and let out a Hunting signal. The second one is going to my right and I ran towards its direction, quite far. Running the wall of the building, I sprinted towards it in my fastest speed, jumping and leaping on many buildings, and in six seconds, I lunged at it, slicing the nape off in the process.

"Twenty-One." I whispered.

I turned back to the gate, letting out a Hunting signal again. Those at my front and right from earlier decided to target me. In short, grouping themselves. This just made things a lot more difficult.

Since the thirteen-meter one is alone and the three fifteen-meter is quite far but still in my right, I decided to target the one in front. Leaping from one roof to another, leaving cracks on each step I take, I encircled the Titan and at the third encirclement, I charged at it, landing on the Titan's back. I made my feet have spikes and as it pierced through the skin, the spikes elongated, snaking around so that I have a much more stable foothold. It screamed and moved around but it only slowed down the killing. Once again, I sliced it off.

"Twenty-two." I counted.

As usual, I retracted those spikes within me and let myself fall to the ground. This time though, feet first. The Titan blood showered me from above. I need to take a bath later on.

As I stood my ground, I closed my eyes, revealing the reddened world. Buildings and any obstructions became nothing more than red lines. Enemies have red hues inside their red outlines.

I rushed to the three, my eyes still closed. Running on the ground in my fastest speed, I immediately reached those Titans.

"They sure are tall."

I breathed in some air and created the usual spikes. I ran on its legs and the Titan screamed in agony. It stepped back but the action is ignored. I continued to run and as I reached its chest, something gripped me hard, bones breaking within me. My eyes opened wide.

"GAAAHHH!" I screamed in pain. My mouth tasted like blood and iron. Disgusting. In an attempt to get away, I made spikes emerge from my body and impaling it to its hand. It only yelled but didn't let me go.

I failed.

Hot steam came out from the Titan's injury, hurting me. While the regeneration can keep up, the pain still remained. The sensation is a mixture of cracked bones, burnt skin, and mending muscles. I retract those spikes, drop my katana, and made my hands into Hammerfists. That familiar solid and heavy gorilla arm made the Titan fall forward, face first, due to the hands' weight but the grip became more tighter instead of letting me go. Heck, even the hand holding me wasn't squashed. I felt my ribs snapping one by one. I didn't even manage to scream due to the pain. Only indication was the widening of my eyes and fast breathing.

I guess... my abilities won't be a secret any longer.

For my last attempt, I let one large spike and embedded it inside the Titan's arm. Small tentacle-like things materialized out of the spikes and it covered the body of the Titan, crushing it into bits and pieces from the inside out. The blood, the skin, everything was absorbed, not a single cell wasted. The tentacles returned to my body and I felt myself falling to the ground. The pain was non-existent. Nothing hurts, even as I fell back first.

Everything was fine. Then, a hand once again reached out to me. In reflex, I slammed my hand to the ground, spikes emerging and impaling itself to the giant's body. Tentacles followed, absorbing everything and giving the nutrients to me. As the Consuming finished, another Titan held its hand out, apparently not learning from the two before. I did the same like last time. I slammed my hand to the ground and spike emerged below the Titan, impaling it. Tentacles followed and the Titan was covered with this... red-like substance and once again, the giant is crushed and all is absorbed. Everything felt fine except for my head. It felt splitting apart. As if various information is given to me.

Castle.

Scouting Legion.

Horses.

Rivaille.

Cleaning.

Capturing.

Hanji Zoe.

...

An episode?

I brushed the thought off and stood up. There's no pain in my body but only mental stress. Good thing that my clothes are literally a part of me and it can be regenerated. I sighed and picked up my swords, then closed my eyes. Once again, the world is filled with red outlines. I tried to change it from finding the enemy into those who saw what happened.

None.

None?

Weird... why?

I opened my eyes and it returned to its normal color. I ran on the wall and landed on the roof. A large impact soon followed, my eyes gazing at the noise's direction.

It was Eren.

Of course, people will be too engrossed in _that_ instead of mine. Can't believe I didn't hear those sounds. Fortunately for me, no one saw me using the Consuming ability.

I sighed in relief and sprinted to were they are. After all, there are two Titans going in their way. I sprinted in my fastest speed, jumping from buildings to another, landing on the ground as there are no longer any obstructions to jump on. Sprinting towards them, I let out a Hunting signal if there are more Titans on the way. There are none but there is one soldier coming in high speed from my left. I simply ignored that but stayed out of that soldier's way.

I'll let him mind his own business.

Dashing towards the Titan at the right, I put on spikes on my shoes the moment my foot stepped on the giant's legs. I ran upwards, ignoring the glances if there are one in the first place. Reaching the nape, I quickly sliced it and back-flipped, landing on the ground, the spikes already within me.

...

The Titan fell and we won.

"Twenty-six." I whispered.

"Oi!" I turned to the direction of the voice. My eyes widened in surprise. The soldier was Rivaille. I guess I got too engrossed in everything that I forgot those things. The Corporal briefly glanced at me then to the people beside the boulder. "What's the situation here?" He asked with some spite. No, not spite. More like talking with disobedient children that just did something wrong. Yeah. That's a more fitting description. However...

... One word: **AWESOME!**

Levi is too much. I quickly flicked my swords to get rid of the Titan blood, sheathed my blades, and walked away from them... due to the fact that if I don't, they'll see me squealing and fan-girling! Can't let that happen... At least, not now.

As I released all those feeling with a sigh, many soldiers came up from the wall, their cloaks having the Recon Corps insignia. 'Wing of Freedom' is how Eren called it, I believe. I looked up to the sky and it's already evening. I have wasted too much time, it seems.

I turned around and gazed to where the three are. They seemed to be talking about something. If I were to hazard a guess, they're answering Levi about what had happened. Then, I saw Rico point her hand at me.

"Huh?" I tilted my head to the side, obviously confused. Time seemed to slow down as I see a grapple hook sent firing at my chest. In a quick movement, I grabbed the wire part with my right hand while I moved aside to my left.

"What the heck?" I whispered in disbelief, my grasp on the wire tightening. Why can I do this? No... From the very beginning, how can I do those stunts? That's impossible. I didn't do those things before. Never even dared tried it. Why didn't I question everything anyways?

Is it because I'm in this universe?

Is it because I'm a Prototype?

What the heck?

Is this a PreCure anime logic going on?

As I thought of those things, I heard something skid against the floor. It immediately broke me off of my trance. I looked around and my vision of Levi is going closer. I wonder why.

When my gaze travelled down... Oh... It's me. How pathetic.

"Wait, what?" I let go of the wire and the sliding stopped. Wow, can't believe that I spaced out that much. I didn't even notice such small thing. And now, I'm at least three meters away from the Corporal.

...

Now, what should I do.

...

I cleared my throat and started to walk towards him. Every step I take, I feel nervous. Since he's a great character... IT'S RIVAILLE FOR GOD'S SAKE! Who won't be nervous? Even if I ship Yuri, doesn't necessarily mean that I don't like other characters, mostly AWESOME ones!

Once I'm near him, I stopped. I glanced to the four: Rico, Mikasa, Armin, and a slightly conscious Eren.

They're staring.

I turned back to Levi and asked. "Why did you fire your hooks at me?" I gave him a close-eyed smile. Not like it will have any difference seeing as it's showing a red outline. Well, I can't see their expression so that's one.

After my question, there is an uncomfortable silence. I opened my eyes and he seemed to stare at me with his bored expression.

...

I mirrored him, giving my neutral, disinterested face.

...

"They told me that you have more grasp of the current situation. I wanted you to explain." Levi replied as he put his swords backs in. Oh, a simple explanation. Understandable.

My brow twitched at that but I remained the same expression. "I see." I commented first. "Well, hauling me by a hook just to ask a question is quite fascinating." I commented again and gave him a motherly, gentle smile. "I'd very much like to try that out on you."

The four witnessing our exchange flinched. Even the weakened Eren. I dropped the smile and took a step forward, holding out my hand. "Cutting away from that greeting, I am Colonel Nagi Mizuki. You may refer to me as Colonel, Nagi, or Mizuki."

Levi's eyes showed a glint and his face let out a faint smirk. "Lance Corporal Rivaille." He seemed to hesitantly reach out for my hand but shook it nevertheless. I wonder why...

"..."

I almost fan-girled. And squealed. And jumped for joy! But I managed to stop myself by clenching my gloved left hand and putting it behind my back. I also gritted my teeth so that I won't let out something. I let go of his hand, stepped back, put both my hands behind my back, and tried to rip apart the gloves even though it's impossible. After all, my clothes are literally a part of me.

I sighed away all my troubles with much difficulty. "What is it that you wanted me to explain, Lance Corporal?" I asked with a monotonous voice.

"Everything." He simply answered.

Then there is silence once again. Well, I am thinking so that can't be helped. If I told them everything I know, I'd be suspicious. I'm busy with Pixis as it is so I can't disclose much information, mostly when I know that Rico will give out reports.

I glanced at the weak Eren who is now apparently unconscious then turned to Levi. "I believe it is best to ask the one who had first-hand experience." I gestured my head to Eren's direction, our eyes didn't break contact. Probably wanting more information out of me.

Come on. Look away! Look away! Look away! You're too handsome so look away!

He simply turned around and let out a 'hmph'.

Well, I guess that's goodbye?

I am quite thankful if so. That was nerve-wrecking. I stopped the ripping of my clothes. I looked at my hand which is now white due to the previous pressure.

I started to walk away and a person is coming my way. A member of the Garrison. He seems to be in his early-thirties. I strolled towards him and he immediately gave me the 'Shingeki salute'. And yes, that is how I will call it from now on.

"Commander Dot Pixis wanted to talk to you. I am ordered to bring you to Wall Sina." He informed. I gave out a thoughtful hum before I made a gesture that saluting is not needed. Well, he dropped it so formalities be gone.

"Where is he?" I questioned with a calm but strict voice.

"The Commander is waiting for you at the top of the wall." He answered with a tensed tone.

I gave him a flat stare and I spoke once again. "If that is all, I'll be leaving." I walked past him and looked around for a less suspicious entrance.

"Ah!" The soldier from earlier voiced out. I turned around and he seemed tense again. "Um..." He hesitantly started but still continued. "I don't know if this is of importance-"

"Speak." I cut him off.

What? He's taking too much time.

"Yes! The Commander said that he wanted to have a drink with you. That is all!" He saluted me and speed-walked away. Hmm... Am I really that scary?

Well, I guess it's about time.


	6. Chapter 5: Interaction

**A/N:** Mkay! I'll just leave Nagi as a past-less character. I just can't put it. I'll probably insert it in future chapters but don't expect it to be soon. I don't know if this is long or short but well, sorry for the late update. I can't update as fast as I can before seeing as ideas pop out one after the other and what's worse, it isn't about this story. I'm quite sure that what I will say next are only rants so I'll cut it short here. I hope you enjoy the story but this is quite boring so sorry. By the way, episode 17 of Shingeki is just telling that everyone are impostors... They're too obvious. Not that I'm complaining.

**Disclaimer:** Refer to Prologue. One should watch _Love Lab._ It is Yuri-friendly... Kyaa~ It's like Riko and Maki are meant to be! Ah, if I can only write my imaginations in a heart-throbbing way... I request for people to make fanfics of Love Lab anime. Please do that!

* * *

After that talk with the soldier earlier, I killed my way through those Titans so that I can climb up the wall. The place is filled with them. Since I really can't die and I got swallowed by _them_ before, it wasn't that much of a surprise that I'm not scared. Well, their face is scary so if that counts, maybe I _am_ afraid.

After all, having a Titan with anime eyes is scary. It's like looking at some weird anime freak show. If there is one, I wouldn't really want to watch it. I would prefer reading _Corpse Party: Blood Covered_ instead. Not that I finished reading it in the first place. Scared the shit out of me the first few pages.

Anyways, that's what happened and apparently, my kills are fifty-one. There are lots of those Titans. I don't remember that much in the anime and manga. Well, at least I decreased the workloads for the soldiers. Initially, I planned my kills to be fifty but there is this one persistent seven-meter monster that keeps chasing me. It's like it really wanted to be killed by me.

Well, I killed it alright.

First, I cut off its fingers in the hands and toes. Once it finished regenerating, I sliced the arms off. After it reconstructed, I separated its legs from the main body then I sliced the nape off. It really annoyed the hell out of me.

Back to my reality, it is currently night time. There is a full moon above the sky and lights up where I am going. I went up to the right side of the wall a few minutes ago and is now en route to wherever the old man is.

I let out a yawn, the stress getting to me. And like I said before, not physical but mental stress. Still can't decipher that scene earlier. With the castles and stuff. I do wonder what it is.

"Colonel!" I looked to where the sound came from and apparently, I just walked past the old man. "Is something wrong?" He asked with little worry.

I nodded then pinched the bridge of my nose. "Stress, Commander. Too much stress." I informed him with a frown and a shake of my head.

"If you want, we can postpone the meeting for another day." Ah yeah, almost forgot about that. I'm gonna talk to Darius Zackley, Commander-in-Chief of the three military branches.

"Yes, please do that." I said then added. "Do you mind if I use the bath and a bed? I'm exhausted." I requested with a frown.

The old man simply nodded and ordered another soldier to escort me to wherever my destination is.

* * *

As the soldier escorted the Colonel to her room, bath included, Dot Pixis can't help but be more suspicious of that girl. Since the situation is now a little bit calmer, he had more time to think about Nagi.

Nagi knew things. And normal people... normal soldiers aren't capable of doing those stunts. Not a look of horror after being in the war. Not a look of relief after the gate is sealed. Only... disinterested. As if she knew how things will happen. As if... she already saw it happening.

The Commander suspect that the girl is hiding valuable information. An information so valuable that it might end the Titan's rule.

Then again, he only suspect the girl.

He had no proof.

And their talk from earlier, the Colonel only guessed and hypothesized.

And her words only proved to be full of insight.

A mere lucky guess.

That is why Commander Dot Pixis is having a hard time whether to label the girl as a threat or as an ally.

But in the end, he simply ended his thoughts there. There are more pressing matters at hand. He'll leave it to the person the girl will meet next.

After all, Darius Zackley isn't that easily swayed.

* * *

The two of us walked in silence. The only sound are our light footsteps and cannons firing in the distance. Got to say though, it sure is noisy. The girl escorting me is a full head shorter than me. I'm bad at measuring things so if I have to guess, just a bit taller than Christa. She had her silver hair into a ponytail, her uniform having an insignia of two crossed swords, probably a trainee, and well, she stands and acts like a soldier.

"Please get in." The girl stated. I did what she told me and she also entered. It was some sort of wooden elevator. Don't know how they operate it but my guess is that someone above the walls or someone in the lift is operating it. I really don't care about it since I can just run on the wall.

"What's your name?" I glanced to my left then asked. She looks like a fourteen year old and well, above average. Her face and... breasts.

Yes, I am a pervert. But... I only glanced briefly.

"Lisa McGrath." She answered. I hummed at her reply, crossing my arms in front of my chest. McGrath. Is she testing me? Since McGrath is from InFamous. No, maybe I'm just thinking about it too much.

"Nagi Mizuki." I told her my name since it would be impolite if I didn't. My gaze turned to the large buildings below. The town sure is... calm. As if nothing just happened. Soldiers swarmed the surrounding area, civilians probably starting to return.

We spent the entire way down in silence. Lisa and I stepped out of said lift and walked through the large road, with her leading the way and me behind a few steps. Though it seems that the setting is in the past, the buildings are kind of... new. Cements and stuff. The buildings are really large too. Probably thirteen meters or so. I also wonder how they aim their grapple hooks. Hmm... Well, I'll just leave it as anime logic.

Sounds of dirt and footsteps echoed in our ears as we walked. I decided to ask the girl again, mostly due to the fact that the surname McGrath is too suspicious. "So, what military branch are you joining?"

She hummed then answered. "Scouting Legion. That's where the action is."

I put my hands together behind my back. Let's see how she will react with this one. "Since when did you arrive here?" That made her stop. I also stopped walking.

Slowly, she turned around and had tears threatening to fall, her body leaning forward, her hands clasped on top of her chest. "So... you're from the real world?" She desperately asked me.

"It depends on this... 'real world' you're talking about." I paused then gestured an apostrophe when I said the real world. After all, I still can't disclose any information. Well, I _am_ already disclosing information so...

Well, if another like me is in this universe, it will surely affect everything.

...

No...

She already affected everything.

_We_ already affected everything by simply being here.

It really doesn't matter anymore. If she truly is the same as me, then...

"Would you understand if I told you InFamous?" Lisa's voice immediately turned dead serious. Her piercing red eyes gazed at me with no humour.

"Prototype." I replied and covered her red eyes with my right hand. I may be being too close in her personal space but I feel that covering her eyes is the best course of action. Having her stare at you is pretty intimidating.

"Sorry about that!" She merrily apologized as she gently lower my hand... but didn't let go. Did I trigger a flag? No, that can't be. I let out a small chuckle.

...

She didn't let go. This is a pretty dangerous territory. Well... maybe I'm being too self-conscious. I'll let her do as she pleases for now.

The two of us started to walk, this time side by side with Lisa holding my hand. She's in my right side since it's my right hand she's holding. "So, since when were you stranded here?" I ask.

The girl tightened her grip on my hand but it didn't really hurt so it's fine. I spared a quick glance on her face and all I see is sadness in her eyes. "Actually, when I was playing InFamous in PS3, I was also reading Shingeki. Then, I saw that Armored Titan bust through the wall. Next thing I knew, I'm already acquainted to Armin." She answered with a bitter smile.

"Five years, huh." I remarked. "That's a pretty vague explanation." I noted and added. "Didn't you get to talk with someone before being sent?" I questioned. It was true, after all. But I guess, having a Play Station suck you in is pretty alarming.

Well, having anything suck you into another universe is pretty dangerous.

"Well, she did say that. But..." She paused.

...

That's a pretty long pause. Should I pry more or not? Even though I'm a girl, women sure are... complicated. Good thing that boys are much more simple. I let out a small chuckle and a faint smile escaped my lips. "But?" I decided to continue.

She looked at me and pouted.

Cute.

Wait, what? Don't tell me... I'm falling for her? Well, my heart is not going all _doki doki_ like in shoujo manga so I guess not. I sighed in relief.

"What's that for?" I asked her with a small frown. Mocking an angry expression is another way to explain it.

She stopped and I did too. Dragging her is no good when I don't even know where I am going. "Listen!" She began, letting go of my hand, then walking in front of me. She placed her left hand on her hips and pointed her fingers at me. My face to be specific. "When a woman doesn't want to talk about things, you don't ask it." She scolded me.

What the heck is the problem of this girl?

I frowned. "Pointing your fingers at people are bad manners." I retorted for an entirely different reason.

"Oops, sorry." Lisa apologized. I nodded and pat her head with my hand. Well, I am having vibes of her as my little sister. And she didn't seem to be against it so relationship: Sisters.

"How old are you?" I asked. After all, if I wanted to be her sister, I need to know if I will be the older or the younger one.

Lisa slapped my hand away and pouted. She looks like a squirrel.

...

"Pfft! Hahaha!" I laughed out loud, holding the sides of my waist, few people looking my way and the girl in front of me is currently frowning, crossing her arms, and avoiding looking at me in the eyes. "Sorry..." I sighed as my short laughing fit ended. "The reason why I asked for your age is simply because I want to know if you're the older sister or the younger one." I told her.

Lisa looked a bit confused but let out an 'oh' as if realizing something. "Well, fourteen. You?" She asks.

"Fifteen." I informed. "Is it alright if I call you as my Imouto?" I questioned with a small smile on my face.

She shook my hand. "Nice to meet you, Aneki!" She started to walk away and I started to follow.

Few minutes passed and the two of us talked to each other. I found out that she doesn't know how to use her InFamous powers mostly due to the fact that she can't use it in public. Lisa had never attempted to try it but the PS3 assured her that her powers work. I only gave her few tips and soon, we had arrived at some sort of house.

And like any normal houses here, they're huge. It's the same as the others. Lisa knocked on the door and opened it for me. There are soldiers looking at us but I ignored them. I don't have any business with them after all. She told me to wait and I sat on the empty chair near me.

Looking at things calmly, it's like a normal inn, MMORPG style. Wooden round tables and chairs at the center of the room, on my left is a corridor with doors, and at the end of said hall are stairs. The floor is made of wood. At the opposite of the room is something like a desk and Lisa's talking with the person there. He's probably the owner of said inn. That man is bald and looked at his late forties. Since he wears a white, loose shirt, I don't know if he's fit but he isn't fat seeing as his face is chiseled. He also has a clean face and tanned skin.

Lisa looked at my direction and nodded at me. I nod back since I have no idea what to do. She sighed and walked to me. "Come on." She said before grabbing my left hand and dragging me to the person.

"Hello there!" The man greeted me with a big smile. He seemed cheerful so maybe it's genuine? I gave him my own small smile and nodded. "My daughter here told me everything." He gazed at Lisa with a gentle warmth in his eyes. I turned to her and she slightly blushed.

Daughter, huh. I gave him an entertained smile and he smiled back. "My name is Nagi Mizuki." I held out a hand. He shook it and stated his name. "Nigel Rake, nice to meet you." He lets go and I placed my hands to my side. "Since this is a first that my daughter here asked for a favor, I would gladly do it for her." The guy ruffled the girl's hair, making it slightly messy.

"Dad! Stop it..." Lisa retorted as she crossed her arms. She also pouted as if to support what she said. If she really didn't want someone to mess her hair, she should have slapped the hand away like what she did to mine. Well, I'm guessing that she likes it but is just embarrassed.

Nigel stopped playing with the girl's hair, putting his hand away and placing it on top of the desk, his left hand on his hips. "My daughter here asked me a room for two." He leaned his body forward, his eyes glaring at me menacingly. "Now, I would immediately agree but tell me. What's your relationship with her?" He ended with a question. Really, fathers are too overprotective...

I kept quiet for a bit to analyze the situation and for about five seconds, I put both hands on the desk and leaned slightly forward. If I leaned more, I'd be kissing the man. That'd be... wrong in many ways. "Lisa's a friend but I see her as a younger sister." I answered. The two of us kept quiet and I now noticed that the whole room is silent. I paid it little mind and focused my gaze to the man.

For what felt like hours of staring at each other, Nigel closed his eyes and sighed. "Alright." I straightened my posture as I listened to him. "I'll confiscate your swords when you sleep here. Understand?" He asked me, his eyes now open but quite serious.

"Understood." I answered as I placed the sheathed swords on the table. Nigel grabbed it and stored it at the door at his right that I didn't even notice. I just kept this one at mind in case I'd need my swords. Since no one haven't seen my abilities yet, I'd rather hide it than exposing my trump card. Not really a trump card seeing as _I_ am that card.

Anyways, the door shut behind the tanned old man and had a key on hand. He tossed it to me to which I caught. A roman numeral 'five' was written on it. "It's at the end of the stairs." He informed to which I thanked and nodded. I turned away and found my right arm to be held with a tight grip. I paused before I looked back.

Lisa was glaring at me. I raised a brow as if asking 'why the hell are you holding me up?'.

She mouthed a small 'wait'.

Thus, I waited.

My arms are still held, probably as an insurance that I won't just disappear before her. I yawned and blinked away my sleepiness. My sight is somehow dizzy but I simply blinked it away for it to disappear.

And disappear it does.

I barely heard everything at all. There are small murmurs but I can't understand them.

Sounds are mixed up, forming an indescribable noise.

...

Everything disappeared as all turned black.

* * *

Lisa's grasp on Nagi's hand quickly disappeared the moment everyone heard a large thump. The black-clothed girl fainted. All of the soldiers occupying the establishment immediately stood up, the ones near Lisa suddenly sprung into action, checking the girl's vitals.

The soldier that checked the Colonel's pulse concluded that it was only exhaustion and offered a hand to get her to bed. Lisa thanked the man and showed him the room where Nagi will stay. The girl picked up the key for the room and walked with the soldier.

Opening the door, the soldier carrying the girl entered and set Nagi to the soft bed. The white sheets immediately stained with dried, crimson blood. The man advised Lisa about a few things to do when the girl is still asleep and to check whenever Nagi woke up.

He left, leaving the two alone in their own devices. Doing what she needs to do, the young McGrath tried to take off the Colonel's clothes but to no avail, she wasn't successful. Knowing that a Prototype's cloth is inseparable to its body, she left the room in order to wash the blood away.

* * *

Dark.

The same time where Toshiba sucked me in the portal.

Perhaps I'm being sent back?

Then, something lights up.

White.

Then, I heard something.

A song.

A familiar song.

I looked around but what I saw was white. Everything was white. I closed my eyes. It was dark. And as I open it, the light disappeared and the familiar feminine voice bellowed. "How was your experience in the Shingeki universe?" Toshiba asked me.

Once again, I closed my eyes as I feel my head hurt. This time, physically. My hand reached out to my forehead and I feel a bump. Sighing, I replied. "It was fine, I guess. Killing Titans and all. Being swallowed and killed."

She giggled. "Is that so?"

"It's not funny, Toshiba." I scolded, my eyes closed. "Are you going to visit me every time I sleep?" I questioned.

"No." The giggling stopped. "We'll only visit you when new information from the outside is given. After all, we can't let you running around without knowledge of the happenings." She answered.

So the vision after I consumed the Titan was an episode. "So, what episode is it?" I asked, my voice echoing.

"Please open your eyes." She said to which I did. Then, the anime played.

**...[After thirty minutes]...**

"AHAHAHA! Hitting the door!" I laughed. How can I? Seeing Hanji bump her head to the door because she's excited at meeting Eren. "Ahaha... so, is this all?" I asked, my laughter slowly leaving my system. Ah... That was good.

"When we sent you in this universe, there is some sort of interference which is why we miscalculated and dropped you off near the headquarters. We would like you to be careful as we don't know the source of the interference." She advised. I smiled and the world once again turned white.

* * *

Grey.

A ceiling?

I slowly sat up seeing as I'm laying down. Since my hand is resting on something soft then I'm on a bed. I surveyed my surroundings, turning right to left. Brick walls, there is sunlight so I probably am not where Eren is.

I heard a creaking sound and my gaze turned to the opening door. A girl with silver hair and red eyes.

Lisa McGrath. Most probably the interference Toshiba spoke of. Her face was contorted to that of a small surprise but then gave me a relieved smile. "Finally awake. How are you?" She asked.

I stood up and stretched. "Quite fine." I replied, taking off my coat and gloves.

"Want to take a bath?" She offered. I nodded and she gave me a set of clothes. Brown shirt, black pants, including undergarments. "It's just across the room." Lisa informed to which I simply nod.

I exited my room and entered the bathroom. I'm quite surprised actually. There's a shower, soap, shampoo, and a tub. I would usually retort but not now. I currently woke up so no.

Skipping the detailed part, I bathed and now in that clothes Lisa gave me. The brown shirt has a sleeve that reached just above my elbows. The black pants, well, reached just below my knees.

I like this.

Turning to where I set my default clothes, it was nowhere there.

I won't sweat it too much. I'll just assume that it either returned within me or Lisa's washing it.

Exiting the bath, I walked in front of my room and turned the knob. It didn't open so it's locked? I knocked three times, no answer. "Lisa, you there?" I voiced out but none. I closed my eyes and the familiar reddened world appeared.

Yup, no one is there.

Knowing that breaking the door down will give me problems, I decided to talk to Nigel about it.

Have to say, the place was a bit quiet for my liking. I stopped for a bit and closed my eyes. There are few people in the lobby. Seven to be more specific: five men, two women. Since the two of them has the height and build of Nigel and Lisa, there are five more unknowns. There are two just the exit of the corridor, swords in hand. There is one who is sitting and another two who are on guard, probably protecting whoever is sitting on the chair since all of them has their maneuver gears.

I sighed. My eyes still closed, I glanced left and right, no people occupying other rooms. I just noticed that the right part are bathrooms and the left are rooms. I should have taken my time soaking myself in the bath if that is so.

I kept my eyes shut so that I know every move they'll make. I started to walk slowly, very slowly, my foot making heavy steps. I started to sing _The Earth's Final Confession_. Quite a fitting name. I'd very much want to try ending this humanity. But then, I'd have no way to go home.

"Soshite kimi ga shirazu ni," At that, they obviously tensed. Since my pace was unhurried, my steps echoing, they seem to be twitchy.

"Shiawase na hai ni natta ato de

Boku wa imasara

Kimi ga suki datte"

I hummed the next few seconds and continued.

"'Otona ni naritakunai yo' nante otona butte sa

Kaketa shounen no hi

Douyara boku ni odozureta itazura wa

Soutou tachi no warui

furoufushi no osekkai

Kami-sama suteki na purezento o arigato nante

toutei matohazure na

Osanai joudan no oku ni

daiji ni kakushita

Kataomoi wa sashite kurenainda

Oikoshiteku

modorenai shoukei

Suki na hito ni

Sayonara o" Reaching near the end of the hall, I strengthened the biomass from my arms to my hands. Still, it looked normal.

I stopped singing and finally opened my eyes. The rays of the sun streaming in the window. Not exaggerating but everything seems to sparkle. Though I'm quite thankful as it's not sparkly glittery like... the guy's body in twilight. I walked in a normal pace, my footsteps can be heard but not as loud as before.

Now only steps away to the lobby, I continued with my pace. I briefly closed my eyes and they're preparing to strike me since they have their swords held above their head. My hands in my sides, I walked normally.

Can't believe that people are aiming to kill me the moment I arrive here. I stepped out of the hall and all I got are tensed and surprised expressions. The sword swung down yet no blood is spilled. The blades only threatening to slice my neck and nape. The soldier at my right is in charge of the front while the one in the left is in charge of the back. Since they seem to have no intention of hurting me, I strengthened the biomass near my neck and nape but in the outside, it still looked normal.

I started with a frown. "What the heck is going on?"

A pause, then I heard an all too familiar chuckle.

... Dot Pixis.

"Good morning, Colonel." He stood up from his seat and a serious expression dawned on his face. "You are a threat to humanity. Please come with us or we will use force."

What an _excellent _way to start my morning.


	7. Chapter 6: Flashbacks and Trial I

**A/N: **Um, a good day. Such developments, huh? By the way, to people that thought that I, well, thought long about Nagi, you are wrong. Don't know if the opinion of me degraded but I write better that way. Overthinking things always make me fail. But this way of writing also hinders progress because it's unplanned like this story as a whole. That's why I have to find loopholes here and there, put it to my advantage, and there, a new chapter is born. Expect me to be confusing and a person to be angry at. Chapter 48 of Shingeki is full of YumiKiri moments. I LOVE IT! Mysteries about Titan's also arose. Episode 18 was also something. Female-Type Titan do seem to love rugby. Kicking them horses far, far away then slamming down its enemies to the ground. TOUCHDOWN!

**Disclaimer: **Refer to prologue. I'm going to mess slightly with the timelines. I shall start with a third POV. Italicized paragraphs means flashbacks and stuff. A head's up, there's a second part thus the ending. Shingeki specials are AWESOME! Onto the story~

* * *

Outside a certain building, few bystanders and soldiers witnessed the capture of a certain Prototype. They didn't know the face of that certain person since that immortal being has a black cloth covering her face, and she only wore brown sleeved shirt and black pants. That person was chained. Hands were shackled behind her back and her feet having an attached chain that has large balls that weigh enough for one to not be able to run away. Civilians whispered to each other with slightly loud voices: who that person was and why was she escorted by the Military Police _and_ the Stationary Guards.

The people that accompanied that person were the six soldiers inside and a line of a dozen soldiers more outside. Half of them were from the Garrison and the other are the Police. They all stood in attention. Rifles they carry, swords by their side, expressions are calm yet all are alarmed.

It was silent, very silent, if one would simply ignore the mumblings and whisperings of the lowly civilians. That same silence was broken by distant clacking hooves of many horses. There was also a sound of a carriage.

Minutes of waiting, the source of that sound came into view and came to a stop just a few feet away from the said 'threat'. There were another dozen of soldiers, each one of them having two horses. The carriage was a large box, only having one window and door. It was colored black, the window having five thick metal bars, the door having a lock.

One soldier walked to the door and opened it, those around the blinded Colonel escorting her to the old form of transportation rather forcefully. Since the sight of Nagi is quite covered, there is only but darkness and few light streaming down the cloth covering her face. While she can easily see through that piece of material, she was quite adamant on playing a "sightless" individual thus, she remained her eyes open.

Currently, she's trying to enjoy this questionable operation. Keyword: trying. She had been pushed and shoved. She was _confused_. Nagi Mizuki had been quite sure that no one witnessed, that no one was watching her while using her abilities. But now, she was confident that someone saw her. And someone lived and breathed until this day that she, he, or they managed to report it.

For her, it was too troublesome.

Troublesome indeed.

"Get in." The Colonel heard a feminine voice full of authority. However, she did not move. How would one get in on something they don't even see? Thus, she was quiet and unmoving.

Apparently pissed off, the owner of that voice shoved the sightless young girl into said vehicle. Indeed, Nagi was inside the carriage but once again, she dared not move... nor was she 'able' to in the first place. She was chained to the point that her movements are restricted. Even though she can get out of those restrictions with little force, she would rather not. The Prototype didn't like it but never, even once, complained.

The woman who shoved Nagi, probably noticing that she cannot move, helped her up. This time, gently. That soldier probably realized her mistake so that was the reason of her actions. Aside from that short 'exchange', everything went smoothly after that. Two of the soldiers from the Police entered the carriage where the Colonel was in.

The Garrison simply remained, those in the Military Police rode their horses then soon departed.

* * *

I felt vibrations, various noises surrounded me. The clacking of the foot of horses, whispers of people (probably) in front of me, and other things.

It was annoying.

It was dark, now it's noisy.

I helped them seal the gate but all I get is being treated like some criminal with a high offense and is sent to death.

Humans. I sighed. Not like it really matters anyways. And even without me, they would have sealed that gate.

I was not needed.

Which was probably why I'm being sent to wherever it was we're heading. To be honest, I stopped caring. I'll just focus on not straying away from canon too much.

"I want to ask you something." A masculine voice is heard. It was smooth yet slightly gentle.

"Speak." I simply replied which earned me a shout. "Don't be cocky, brat!" This time, it was a masculine voice yet hoarse. Total opposites. Unknown to them, I smiled. Such actions proved to be... entertaining.

"Tell me," That gentle voice started. "do you know why you're sent to the Military Court?" And he asked.

Military Court. I hummed as if thinking something. Well, I am thinking but... should I answer them or not?

Then, it was silent. The only sounds we heard were the hooves of horses and the rattling of the carriage. "Tch!" Someone clicked their tongue though I am sure it was the one with a hoarse voice.

"I don't know." I replied a half-truth and half-lie. After that, I groaned. "Kuh!" I let out. My sight covered, I didn't see anything but I know that something hit my stomach hard. Then, something hard again hit the left side of my face. My head was turned to the right by the force.

That hurt.

"Don't lie to us, brat!" That hoarse voice demanded with some spite. I glared at the direction of the voice and all I received was another hit to the left side of my face. Something hard again. It tasted blood in my mouth. A liquid dripped at the corner of my lips. I don't know if it's drool or blood but disgusting either way.

Too bad that I can't use my regenerative powers. It'll be too suspicious.

"You really have no idea?" That gentle man asked me. I turned to the direction of the voice which is just slightly to the left across me. To him, I shook my head which earned me another hit on my stomach. "Agh!" I grunted.

Ah... _I want to kill them_.

Too bad that I can't. I sighed this thinking with little difficulty. After all, I will not eat humans or even Titans in human form. Eating my own kind is simply... disgusting.

"This will be the last time I'll ask this." That same gentleness is heard but with a hint of seriousness. "You really have no idea?" He questioned once again.

"No." I replied with a silent and calm tone.

"It seems this bastard isn't lying." That other man spoke. "Tch! Mark! Don't hit her you idiot!"

What the? That gentle guy was the one hitting me all this time?

...

Then, everything was quiet. I could still hear the foot of the horses and the wheels of the carriage but other than that, nothing worth mentioning.

The in-activeness of everything made me wander inside my mind. I had time to think about my questions about earlier. At how I can perform stunts that was impossible for me and the interference that Toshiba mentioned a while back. Well, the interference is clearly Lisa McGrath so that one is finished.

Those stunts still remained as a question. If that is a PreCure logic going on, then I think I can accept that. I inwardly chuckle. When I first watched the first episode, I was really quiet. I mean, how can a lacrosse player and a science club member jump from one place to another with spins and back-flipping to places. They even managed to... I don't know? Stay on balance when running on tentacles?

Hahaha... PreCure logic sure is fun. I sighed my to-be laughter with some difficulty. I don't want a single 'Ha' escaping my lips. They'll probably hit me hard again with that thing. Well, Toshiba did say that tricks will work so I guess that's it. Well, problem solved I guess?

...

One word... boring.

After that small talk, none of the two talked to me again. It had been some time now. Probably hours since I last left that inn. Ah... I want to talk to someone. Only talking to myself isn't really helping me.

I wish Lisa was here too so that I can talk to her. Like maybe, ask her if she knew this or why she didn't warn me. Well, I won't blame her if she knew it. Her actions must have reasons. I'll need to talk to Darius anyways...

Hmm... Now that I think about it, it's impossible to compile those reports in a single night. That must mean that I was unconscious for days. That'd be troublesome.

Should I engage these two in a conversation?

I'll probably get hit again and I'd like to avoid that as much as possible.

Hmm... well, I could use the blood and my current appearance to threaten the people at the court and maybe just surprise them with my attitude. I guess I would need to put my acting skills later on. I need information about myself first.

"Um..."

"What is it?!" That man with a hoarse voice asked me. Have to say, the two really are total opposites.

"How many days... was I out?" I asked, my tone implied hesitation since I did some acting just now.

"About two days." Mark answered. His voice had no gentleness like before and he seemed bored.

"I see." I simply replied and returned to being quiet. Two days, huh? Their reports are fast. I'll need to be careful in my actions in the future. Once again, I sighed my troubles away with little difficulty.

I felt something very heavy in my chest. I always felt it when I'm nervous and had no confidence whatsoever. I hated my ignorance and current confusion. There is so much I had no knowledge of and my actions might change the future of this universe.

Ah... _I want to go home._

* * *

_After the gate in Trost was sealed, all rejoiced but some were filled with sorrow. Their peers were killed in the line of action and those missing... the possibility of them being dead was quite high. _

_As the sun was setting, the operation not going quite well as the decoys were slowly but surely wiped out, a certain Titan offered them hope as 'it' started to carry the boulder to the shattered gate. _

_Everyone's gaze turned to that Titan. All was awed in its accomplishment the moment he crashed the boulder to the gate, leaving it with cracks. _

_Yes, it was all going well for the human race. And it was because of a help of a certain individual. That person helped Eren Jaeger and his friends out of a certain predicament and thanks to that, they were able to seal the hole and prevented an attack of an Armored Titan._

_But everyone knew of that already._

_Thus, rumors were created. _

_'Who was that person in black? Is she also a Titan?'_

_'That girl is not human! We need to take action immediately!'_

_'Because she protected Eren, we managed to close the hole.'_

_Various opinions circulated during that night but her identity still remained unknown. That's why people made a fuss about it. Words about that black clothed girl spread quickly and managed to find its way to the ears of people that had to make a report about the incident. One of them was Rico Brzenska. _

_She was the only remaining people, aside from Mikasa Ackerman, in the Elite group assigned to protect Eren during the mission. Mitabi Jarnach was crushed under the foot of a Titan. Ian Dietrich died by sacrificing himself and putting one of his comrades out of harm's way._

_Of course, Rico didn't know that. She was too preoccupied by her mission. All she needed to know was that her peers died with honor and served their best of abilities to protect humankind. _

_During her mission, in the corner of her eyes, she saw something black with few blood red strands. It was incomprehensible but she only glanced at it for a second then returned to her mission. She concluded that it was only her mind and eyes playing a trick on her. She continued slashing the Titan's nape. _

_Rico swerved right to left using her maneuver gear and occasionally using her gas tank to avoid the Titan's grasp. The white-haired girl turned back to where the Titan-shifted Eren was and noticed a lone, fifteen meter Titan heading for them that just entered Trost. Rico fired her grapple hook to the wall and decided to finish the Titan off but once again, at the corner of her eyes, something black and spiky with few strands of red entered her line of vision._

_Her focus was briefly taken away and because of her anger at herself for making such a rookie mistake, she screamed at the top of her lungs, "Out of the way!" and slashed the monster's eyes with rage, then fleeing._

_As she landed on one of the building not swarmed by Titans, she cursed at herself for paying attention on a simple illusion. Her angered demeanor quickly dropped as she heard a loud crash. Rico's eyes shot to the direction of the sound and quickly took notice of the Titan's accomplishment. _

_The Garrison Elite even flied her way through the Cadets as if to see for her own eyes that the mission, indeed, was successful._

_Inside, her mind and heart screamed for joy and relief, her anger quickly forgotten. The happiness taking over her, her knees weakened and her body slumped on the floor, her eyes gazing at the sealed gate. _

_Then, she fired a round of yellow flare signaling for the success of the mission._

_Rico was in a trance and it was broken by the distant, familiar thumping of a Titan's foot. Quickly, she stood up and ran towards the Titan Shifter. As she approached, she heard Armin's voice. "His body is still connected to the Titan's body. I can't get him out!" The boy is panicked and frantic. The Elite fired her hooks to the Titan's shoulder and reeled herself up._

_"Then, we'll have to cut it!" She supplied the plan to which Mikasa said 'wait'. The prodigy's voice pleaded but it fell on the deaf ears of the Elite. Rico sliced the flesh off, leaving Armin and Eren to fall. Two large shadows loomed over them. Hands reaching, in a flash, the two Titans fell with their napes slashed off. _

_They felt relieved as they were rescued but Rico's eyes widened as she saw the killer of the Titan on their left. It was the unnamed soldier who seemed to have the full trust of Commander Pixis. It only registered on her mind right now that the 'trusted soldier' had no gear whatsoever. _

_When Nagi had left them, Corporal Rivaille bombarded them with questions to which they had no answer of. He sighed. When he asked the question of 'who that girl was', Rico only managed to point her hand to that girl and answered 'why don't you ask her yourself'. _

_It was then that Levi decided to fire his grapple hooks at the black-clothed soldier and to all of their surprise, the girl managed to caught it with her inhumane reflexes. Rico then had her own suspicions._

_Back to the matter at hand, when Rico heard of this rumor about that certain black-clothed soldier, she decided to add the girl to her report. Since she really had no clear evidence of who this girl was, the Elite only decided to add the things she knew of her. _

_That the girl managed to catch a grappling hook fired at her by the Corporal with inhumane reflexes and killing a Titan without the use of the 3-Dimensional Maneuver Gear. Nothing worth writing anymore, she decided to end her report but due to some stress taking over her, she decided to take a quick walk then send it. _

_Soldiers passed by her, few greeting a brief 'Hello' to which she responded by a nod. Chattering of people only made her mind in a state of chaos and decided to go home and send that papers to the officials. _

_Arriving at her room in the dorms for soldiers, a certain rumor caught her ears. That the mysterious soldier devoured a Titan. That surprised her. Mostly because of how stupid and exaggerated that rumor was. 'A human can't eat Titans.' she mused to herself and as she turned the knob of her door, a thought comes in. 'What if the girl wasn't human?' _

_Panicked, she opened her door and slammed it close behind her. She pulled back her chair to take a sit, even inking her pen. As she scoured through her reports, Rico brought her pen down only for her hand to stop. 'It was only a rumor.' she thought. Currently, she had a hard time deciding to jot the piece of information down._

_If the rumor turned out to be false, she'd only be making a fool out of herself. But if the rumor turned out to be true, maybe humanity had a chance of winning Wall Maria back. But if the rumor really turned out to be true, since 'that' soldier can eat a Titan, maybe it can eat humans too._

_Her mind weighed out the pros and cons of writing the information down but jotting it down won._

_As she put the tip of the pen down to note that rumor, nothing was written. Rico cursed to herself again. Having dried ink on a pen was bad. She cleaned it and wrote the information in her report. Before that information, it said 'Rumors:' and the report about the devourer of Titans was made._

_Rico sent her reports to her superior, though quite hesitantly about the certain soldier's part._

_After that, she took her deserved sleep._

_Night passed then morning came. A loud knock woke her up from her deep, dreamless slumber._

_"Coming." Rico told as she slipped off her night gown into a pair of clean, white blouse and simple pants. As she finished dressing up, she opened the door to meet the person who woke her up. _

_Before her, she saw a familiar soldier from the Garrison. Mikaela Smith, the adoptive younger sister of Commander Irvin Smith. "You look horrible!" Her friend smirked as she let herself in, ignoring the look of protest of the white-haired Elite. Knowing that saying anything about it will result to nothing, Rico closed the door behind her as she walked towards and sat on her wooden chair._

_Mikaela Smith was the same, in some ways, as her brother. Her blond hair was tied up on a messy bun and her silver eyes that looked always sharp. Rico and her graduated in the same group. Bonds were forged into an unbreakable friendship through their harsh training days and in time, formed into something more.  
_

_What nerved the Elite was that her trusted friend and lover wore her uniform. And that usually meant that she was here for business, not to kid around. Getting to the point, Rico quickly asked."What do you want? I need to sleep."  
_

_A smile on Mikaela's face, she sat down on the Elite's bed, her body slightly leaned back as her hands supported her. "Well, first of all, you won't go to sleep." That smile disappeared on her face as it turned serious. "Our superiors are panicking about your report. About that soldier who 'devoured a Titan' as you worded it." She supplied to which Rico frowned._

_"It was only a rumor. What are the higher-ups thinking?" She protested. 'Why would anyone make a big deal out if it anyway?' she thought._

_"It was because you reported it." Mikaela stressed the word 'you'. Rico's expression quickly formed a 'why-the-hell-is-it-me?' look. To that, the younger Smith answered. "You only state facts, not rumors. You know as hell that the rumor is unbelievable yet you wrote it. It must only mean that it's true." She crossed her arms as if to end her argument._

_Rico's eyes were locked into the soldier's silver ones. Closing her eyes, she frowned deeply, her hands reaching to the temples on her head. The Elite couldn't think straight, her thoughts jumbled. "I'll go take a bath." She mumbled before she stood up, sorting her needed clothes and heading to the bath room._

_Mikaela only hummed in reply as she watched her friend disappear out of sight into another room. Nothing much to do, the girl took off her boots and settled in comfortably on her lover's bed. She turned to face the ceiling, her arms covering her closed eyes. _

_She rested._

_In another room, Rico stripped off her clothes and turned on the tap for the shower. The falling water felt like small raindrops to her. The feeling of warm liquid gracing her woke her up and subsided her confusion._

_It came to her._

_Why did Mikaela visited her in the first place? Rico was only told of the report. Maybe that was the cause but what was it that she needed to go so far as be formal?  
_

_Many questions and answers formed in her head but it still didn't satisfy her. There was one thing that she had on mind that she was quite sure of but that was only her last answer if there was nothing more._

_Putting aside all of her worries, she decided to end her thoughts and enjoy her much deserved bath._

_After washing up, she put on her usual Garrison uniform, including her belts. Rico opened her door and was welcomed with the sight of her lover sleeping on her bed. While not new, it was definitely weird for her to act up now. Mostly if she was here for business._

_The Elite walked to her bed silently, gently sitting down not to rouse her woman from her sleep. She only stared at her before moving the arms covering the closed eyes of Mikaela. Her eyes fluttered open, taking in the sight before her. "Beautiful..." She mumbled to which Rico smiled and slightly blushed._

_With a sigh, the Elite put her hands to her lover's face and brushed the girl's soft cheek gently. Rico leaned down and pecked Mikaela's lips. Drawing back slightly, the two gazed at each other's eyes, their faces having a small shade of red. _

_"So..." The younger Smith began with a whisper._

_"So?" The Elite repeated the same word._

_"That devourer of Titans you wrote in your report..." _

_"Hmm?"_

_"I heard that she'll be judged the same day as Eren." Rico immediately drew back, her eyes widened at the information. 'It was only a rumor...' she thought to herself once more.  
_

_Mikaela immediately noticed the change and pulled her lover down to her chest. She patted the girl's hair gently, shushing her with small whispers in order for Rico to calm down. _

_Indeed calming down, Rico stood up from her position and Mikaela sat to the bed, her hair messier than the state of it earlier. Silently, the white-haired woman walked to a cabinet, picked up the comb, and tossed it to the younger Smith. With ease, she caught it and un-did her hair._

_"The girl. What about her?" Rico asked as she sat back to the earlier wooden chair._

_Combing her hair, the blond girl didn't gaze up but replied. "Nothing. I just wanted to tell you that."_

_"Then why are you in your uniform?" The Elite asked._

_"I think you know that Trost is still swarmed with Titans." Mikaela smirked as she met the gaze of her woman. Said woman flinched, then looked at the window._

_"What can I say? I was tired." Rico replied as she once again stood up, this time, heading to the window. She opened it, breathing in the fresh breeze. The small smell of rotten flesh entered her senses, making her want to throw up. _

_She stopped herself from doing it though._

_"So..." Mikaela said in the silence, her hair now in a proper bun. "Let's go help. You're awake now anyways." Rico turned to see the smirk on her woman's face. A similar expression also graced her lips as its corners curled upwards. _

_With a nod, they both exited the room, face plastered with their serious expression._


	8. Chapter 7: Flashbacks and Trial II

**A/N: **Ah... I was quite embarrased at pairing a girl with another girl. It also seems that I'm pushing my luck here. Making an OC be a relative of a canon character. I'll probably create a side-story of that in this fanfic. First of all, I need advice on how to create Yaoi fluffs. Also, I will be in a _**one-year hiatus**_ because I want to focus in school.

Fuck... There's a new serialization! _Attack on Titan - Before the Fall_. It only has ten pages though.

**Disclaimer:** Italicized third POV are flashbacks. I'll say this now, canon characters will be OOC, even my own OCs. I took the mary-sue test and Nagi and Lisa are mary-sue. I am also a _very doting_ author so I favor my OCs. Please forgive me. I really just have a sadistic side so I make my OCs suffer.

* * *

Civilians who held high influence within the walls walked in inside the Military Court. They whispered to themselves, discussing of what would happen in this certain day and talked about the rumors about the 'devourer of Titans'. The rumor spread like wildfire the past two days.

Every soldier was lined up in their respective places. Nearly half an hour had passed when the door was opened. They all murmured as they saw the person in custody. Stained and bloodied clothes was worn by that individual. Nagi was chained on her hands and feet, the black cloth still worn on her head. With an escort, she quietly stood a few feet beside the cold metal bar.

Moments later, the door was once again opened, revealing a nervous Eren. He wore a white shirt paired with a grey colored pants, his hands were chained behind his back. When the shifter was pushed by the end of the rifle, he began to walk, his gaze turned above.

The picture was about an unprotected human being killed by another human. It confused him, thinking in the lines of why humans would fight each other. He decided to trash that thought for a moment then concentrated on what's in front of him.

A cold chill then ran on Eren's spine when he saw another person, shackled in both feet and hands. While he did definitely felt cold during that moment, he continued to trudge his way near that person.

"Kneel there." The soldier commanded with a stern voice. Eren did what he was told. The large steel bar was then put inside the space between his shackled hand and back. His gaze then turned to the person at his right, slightly behind him. One of the soldiers who accompanied Eren took off the cloth, revealing the bloodied face of the girl.

Her short black hair was a mess. Almost dried blood dripped off the corner of her lips. Her blue eyes held no energy, Nagi simply stood lifeless in front of the court.

The Titan Shifter then briefly widened his eyes as a look of realization dawned his face.

* * *

_Two days have passed. It was morning._

_Inside of a certain building, eight people occupied the establishment. Seven were in the lobby and one in a room. The Commander was eating his breakfast calmly, two men guarding the exit of the corridor, the other two - a man and a woman - on guard. Their assigned duty was to protect the commander._

_Nigel was behind his desk but he remained alert, his gaze turned to the corridor every once in a while. Lisa, however, was not concerned about such things. She knew that a Prototype's body can endure and sustain major damages and can still work properly. The young McGrath was more concerned that Nagi haven't woken up in two days straight._

_Today was the third._

_"I think I'll check on her." The youngest of the soldiers wondered aloud. She stood up from the stool she sat on and walked towards the room where the so-called 'threat' rested. None of the people in there disagreed with the action as she was the only one allowed in that room to tend to the girl. There was only one condition that she needed to uphold. To not tell a thing about the current situation._

_Lisa's footsteps clearly resounded in the quiet building. Everything can be heard except for the breathing of the girl's and soldiers'. The room creaked open. Silence, then... words. _

_Most people flinched except for the Commander who only looked up. Their movements all paused, including Nigel's. More incomprehensible words were heard, footsteps then a door shut close. Another footsteps were heard and another door shut close. _

_At the end of the corridor, droplets of water were heard. Across the source of that sound, the young McGrath took out the bed's crimson stained sheets. Lisa also noticed that the clothes Nagi took off - trench coat and gloves - turned into a black gooey substance and 'flowed' to where the Prototype was. _

_She shrugged it off, probably thinking that it was one of the perks of the Prototype's body. Interestingly enough, a trace of that gooey substance was none. Once again, she ignored that fact and proceeded to do what she needed to do: change the blood-stained sheets. _

_She did that for about five minutes then left the door locked, dirty sheets on hand. Lisa was walking normally, calmly might one add. The trainee was happy that her 'sister' finally woke up. There were a lot of things she really wanted to talk to her about._

_Reaching the end of the hallway, she said "It's me." and proceeded walking. _

_The old Commander eyed her as she walked towards her father. After Lisa handed out the sheets, Pixis spoke. "She's awake." He said in a tone as a matter-of-fact, not a question. The girl replied the same way with a polite yes. _

_Minutes had passed and people inside the building spent it in silence. When they heard a door creaked open, they all flinched, swords by their side. Sounds were heard and they all became more alert the moment Nagi sang. _

_She was acting as if telling them that she knew that people were there and waiting for her. In their faces, one could easily see that they were nervous. Capturing someone who was rumored to devour a Titan, of course anyone would be. Even if they were to be assured that it was only a rumor, facing an individual who ate monsters who in turn ate humans, one would be disgusted and somehow, angry._

_When the song ended, stomps became footsteps, as if saying that she was finished intimidating the soldiers. The moment soldiers laid sight on her, immediately, they swung down their swords but as ordered, their blades merely were millimeters apart from the neck and nape of the individual, not killing her._

_"What the heck is going on?" Nagi questioned her current situation, irritation hinted on her voice._

_The Commander chuckled and replied. "Good morning, Colonel." With a slight pause, Nagi's gaze lingered to Pixis' face. "You are a threat to humanity." His voice sounded serious. "Please come with us or we will use force."_

_The moment Commander Dot Pixis said those words, the frown plastered on the said 'threat' deepened. She sighed, not moving an inch as to prevent herself from being cut. Not like those cut is life threatening to her in the first place. _

_What the soldiers currently saw was a vulnerable threat that could be easily neutralized. While they felt relief, the two soldiers near the girl was tense._

_But what they weren't aware - what they didn't believe - was that the threat they were facing is a fifteen year old girl. The Military Police simply thought that it was preposterous and ignored that bit of information._

_And such, they sent four random soldiers to retrieve that threat. _

_"Escaping will do you no good, Colonel." Pixis informed the cornered girl._

_Nagi's eyes travelled left to right, checked her surroundings while her mind thought of what she should do. Quiet for a moment, she decided that the most obvious choice was to surrender but with a few more seconds, she thought that that would be telling them that she really was a threat. _

_Nagi questioned them. "Why am I dangerous?" _

_If the Commander was surprised with the question, he didn't show it. He was only quiet then answered. "A rumor. Because of a rumor." That was his only answer._

_Once again, silence dawned on the establishment. Nagi hadn't surrendered to them yet and the soldiers that currently kept her on a 'leash' struggled to keep it up. _

_"Lisa." The Colonel talked with an almost disinterested tone. "When you join the Scouting Legion, bring my swords and clothes with you."_

_"Okay." The trainee gladly replied with a small grin on her face. "Not the clothes though." Lisa gave the girl a knowing smile, even wiggled her brows as if to support the point. Nagi gave a barely noticeable nod to avoid getting cut. "I surrender." With that, the soldier on her left sheathed his swords then immediately put on a black cloth on her head and chained her hands and feet._

_"Let's go then." Dot Pixis ordered with no humor in his voice. They walked to the exit, left the building, Lisa seeing them off._

* * *

I spaced out because I wanted to sleep. So when the cloth was taken out of my head and my vision was that of the marble floor, I still didn't react because I zoned out. When I heard the familiar, "Well then, let us begin." My eyes widened and it snapped me out of it but I really didn't look up.

Everything suddenly became too troublesome.

"Eren Jaeger, yes?" The head of the three military branch asked him. "You are a soldier sworn to sacrifice your life for the public good. Is that correct?" I turned my head slightly to the boy then up to the judge. I heard a simple 'yes' as an answer then Darius turned his attention to me. "And you are Nagi Mizuki?" He asked.

"Yes." I simply replied with a disinterested tone. This scenario would probably take too much of my time. Probably a couple of hours or four. Standing for a long time...

"Are the rumors true?" He questioned.

"What rumors?" I asked back, my eyes pried open by sheer force and resolve. I'm still sleepy. Not much of a morning person, you know? Even if I was beaten up hours before, the pain only made me sleepier.

"That you devoured a Titan."

I sighed.

Lying would just make everything take longer. "The correct term is Consume but to your question, yes, I did eat a Titan. And no, I won't say more than that with noisy blabbering people around." I answered with a disinterested voice. I gazed up at him as I heard people mutter to each other like little flies.

You can see them but really can't kill them.

"This is an exceptional situation." The old man stated, seemingly not affected by my statement. "This tribunal will be held under military law, not civilian law. The final decision rests entirely on my hands. Your fates will be decided here."

A small pause.

"Do you have any objections?"

"No." I answered and Eren did too, though his had a 'sir' at the end.

"I appreciate your perception." He commented with the same low voice. "I will be direct." I heard him say until I zoned out, my gaze returning to the floor. I breathe out some air because I was extremely bored.

Boredom could and would kill many people.

Darius Zackley told us many, many things. From what I've heard and what I remembered from the manga and anime was that, he was saying something about what would be our 'roles' in this humanity - whether we are a threat or a help in human kind. There was also that designation in the military branch.

"Then, I ask the Military Police for their proposal." At that, I paid attention but still looked at the marble floor.

"Yes, sir!" A certain ugly guy in the Police said. Everything was like in a script. I guess it felt like I'm in a film shooting and actors were doing their business. "I, Commander of the Military Police, Nile Dawk, will present my proposal."

Ah... I'll probably need all the sleep I can get after this hearing.

"After a thorough investigation of Eren's body," I stiffled a laugh and a smirk appearing on my face. It sounded like the MP did some perverted 'thing' to Eren's body... Pfft! "we believe he should be eliminated immediately. It's certainly true that his Titan power overcame our previous peril. However, now his existence threatens to spark a civil war. So we ask him to die for humanity's sake, leaving behind all the information he can."

Nile Dawk paused and another voice interefered. "There is no need for that!" I turned my head and gazed slightly to the Priest's direction. I forgot his name since he really wasn't that much needed to be remembered. There is, after all, a certain Historia Reiss. "He is an invasive pest! He has deceived the walls that embody God's wisdom. He must be killed at once!"

Wow... People in the Shingeki universe seemed to like shouting at each other. I'd pretty much want to just rip out the vocal cord out of their neck and just make them swallow it. Pretty disgusting thought... I need to stop thinking of gory things. Ugh... I think I might probably throw up in the court.

The Priest continued to talk and scream then talk, talking about how he desecrated the walls. What a deep word, coming from me. Desecrated. I like the sound of that.

Darius gently pound his hand to the table, silencing the priest. He turned to Nile and gestured for him to continue. "As for Nag-"

"Mizuki." I cut the ugly guy off. "Please don't call me by my first name." I suggested with the same tone of voice, only a bit louder. I didn't want to repeat the same things over again simply because my voice was weak.

What? It's a rule! One must refer to a person's surname when in an anime world and perhaps, also in Japan!

My mood seemed to be terribly bad. Sleep was definitely in order!

Nile cleared his throat and began again, my attention was fully on him. "As for Mizuki, we will do the same with Eren. She poses a much more dangerous existence if kept inside the walls longer. If she can eat Titans, there is a high possibility that she can eat humans too." Gasps were heard.

No shit, Sherlock. Say that to people, of course they're gonna get all panicky.

Ah... I'm really easily irritated today aren't I? Good thing I have a very longpatience. Also, my words in this one weren't sarcastic.

I then turned my attention to the judge. He only turned to his right and gazed at the Commander. "We'll hear the Recon Corps' proposal next."

"Yes, sir." Our usual stoic and amazing man spoke. I still wonder why the handsome ones are in the Legion where they would die. "I, 13th Commander of the Recon Corps, Irvin Smith, will present my proposal."

I turned my attention fully on him.

Irvin looked at us and said the proposal. "We would welcome Eren and Mizuki, even if she wasn't a part of the military, as an official member of our forces and use their respective powers to retake Wall Maria. That is all."

As he said that, I can't help but be overcome with joy. Me? In the Scouting Legion? That'd be awesome! As I thought of this, I lowered my head and eyes gazed at the ground. I frowned slightly as to not make a smile appear on my face.

"Hm? Is that all?" I heard Zackley say but my head was still lowered so I didn't see his expression. I closed my eyes and was surprised that it was only black. No outlines of the reddened world.

Perhaps I could see it at will? I'll experiment that when I'm out of this.

"Yes, sir. With their power, we can retake Wall Maria. We believe it is clear what our priorities should be." The respected Commander of the Recon Corps ended.

"Hm... I see. And where do you plan to begin this mission?" Darius demanded some answer.

Aaaaannnddd... After that, I decided to space out. Everything felt scripted. I couldn't believe things immediately seemed dull. I mean, sure, I watched and read it so many times but never got bored, mostly the part of Eren being beaten up by Levi.

Not that I would say that in front of Mikasa in the first place.

Cutting away from the characters, I thought that the happenings here would be heck a lot more fun and entertaining, both like in the anime and manga. With all the actions and some badass things.

I wonder where I am thinking things wrong. There must be something important that I forgot here.

"You talk a lot, pig." The Corporal's sharp tone of voice cut my thoughts. I began to listen in their conversation since I had forgotten about this. "Where is your proof that the Titans will wait while we seal the gates? The _'we'_ you speak of are only those you wish to protect, your _'friends'_ who help line your pockets. The people who starve because there isn't enough land to sow don't even figure in the thoughts of you pigs."

"We just thought that we could survive by sealing the wall gates-" The 'pig' Levi mentioned gently countered but unfortunately was cut off by the Priest.

"Silence impious traitor! Mere humans altering Wall Rose, walls that were a gift from God?" As the lowly Priest said that, I began to space out once again, my mind buried in more important thoughts.

As Rivaille's words ended, the answer I was looking for was immediately claimed. While the Priest and the 'pig' who Levi talked to argued with each other, it didn't stop me from thinking of vital things.

I had forgotten.

I am currently in their 'reality' which means for them, everything were real. The reason I was put in the Scouting Legion was because for them, I am real and everything I did was real, not a mere imagination.

How could I forget?

The reason why I could connect to this series in the first place was because it felt real. The despair, hope, deceit, insult, love, fear, loss, and almost every feeling that can be felt was clearly presented.

It was because of those traits that I got hooked in the series. Even curiosity to which a certain scientist and a certain blonde kid clearly showed. Heck, the story even presented how humans were trash and how society worked!

Everything was real. Not fiction, not anything.

They were real people with real emotions.

It seemed that I played too much in the previous events and I even forgot about those important key points. They had real lives. Even Petra, Auruo, Gunther, and Erd are real people in this world sentenced to be killed in the next expedition by the mangaka of Shingeki no Kyojin.

In short, Lisa and I were but mere unnecessary additions.

A presence not needed in this universe.

My heart raced faster than I think it would. My chest tightened with immediate fear. Everything suddenly became so... _real_.

Death of people only I knew.

The grief they delivered to their loved ones.

Surely, they have family.

Everything was connected.

As I opened my eyes, the vision of the marble floor was nearer than I remembered. Indescribable words (or perhaps loud screaming) began to be clear. I now noticed that I got on my knees and breathed heavily, as if I ran an endless marathon. Sweat ran down my head, which I deemed impossible since I shouldn't have the ability to be tired. To be specific, sweat ran down my body but exhaustion was not felt.

Everything was silent, only small whimpers that were slightly familiar to me in the episode.

Then, I heard the all-too-familiar kicking in the courtroom. My attention snapped to where Eren is - in front of me, slightly to the right. The narrow-eyed Corporal kicked and kicked and kicked the poor Shifter, blood sprayed onto the clean marble ground.

I even saw the tooth fly down across me.

When I imagined how hard a normal soldier can kick someone, my face contorted to that of a frown. Poor Eren.

Rivaille continued to stomp on Jaeger's head.

That really must hurt.

"This is a personal opinion." The Corporal spoke, his foot on top of the chained Eren. "But I believe pain to be the best way to train someone." His eyes rested with mine, as if telling me silently that I will also be one of the person to be trained by him. I flinched, obviously not wanting to take part in his sadistic tendencies and bondage plays.

"What you need is to be trained like a dog, not a man. It's easier to kick you while you're kneeling too." Once again, the Corporal began to kick Eren's head and stomach in succession, his eyes met mine a few times though I am quite sure that was only my imagination. His eyes were really small so I really can't be sure.

"Wait, Rivaille..." The kicking paused when Nile interrupted, his hands stretched as if reaching for something valuable and fragile.

"What is it?" Levi asked, his foot placed on Eren's face. My eyes landed on a very, _very_ angry Mikasa stopped by Armin. At least that part was still funny, though I suppressed the urge to simply laugh out loud.

"That's dangerous." He informed, immense fear noted in his voice. "What if he gets angry and turns into a Titan?"

The Corporal continued to stomp on Eren. Levi then bent his knees to match the height of the Shifter's current position. He proceeded to tighten his grip on Eren's hair then looked at Nile. "Huh? Aren't you going to dissect him?"

Rivaille then stood up, looking down on Eren. "When he turned into a Titan last time, he killed twenty other Titans before collapsing. If he is an enemy, his intelligence makes him a more formidable foe. Still no match for me, of course."

The Corporal looked around the people at the side of the Police. "But what will you do? Anyone persecuting him should also consider that fact. Do you really think you can kill him?"

Irvin then raised his hand. "Sir, I have a proposal."

"What is it?" Darius asked.

"The detail of Eren's and Mizuki's power remain uncertain, making it dangerous." He lowered his hand. "Thus, I propose to have Squad Leader Rivaille and Squad Leader Hanji Zoe to take responsibility for their control, and embark on an expedition outside the walls."

At that, my jaw dropped in an exaggerated sense, my mind trying to absorb their words and everything. Did I just hear that? I will be one of the responsibility of a clean freak and a science freak? I shook my head to the sides gently, not to rouse any unnecessary attention on myself.

"With Eren and Mizuki in tow?" Darius questioned.

"Yes, sir. Based on the expedition's result, I'd like you to judge whether Eren can control his Titan power and if Mizuki is a threat to humanity." Irvin looked at Darius as if to emphasize the point that he was dead serious about his offer.

"Control Eren Jaeger and Nagi Mizuki..." The Commander-in-Chief repeated as if to remind himself of the positive conclusion to the two individuals. Zackley's gaze turned to the Corporal. "Can you do it, Rivaille?"

"I'm certain I can kill them." The clean freak eyed the both of us then turned to where Darius sat. "The only problem is I doubt I can do any less."

"Zoe. Can you do it?" He asked.

"Yes, sir!" An energetic reply came from behind me. I am quite aware that she was in the left side, second floor.

Darius simply chuckled in reply, fixed the papers and commented. "Then, my decision is made."

After that, the old man declared that the two of us were sent to the Scouting Legion. Few people retorted but their requests got shot down. Darius Zackley's words seemed to be the law within the walls. In that area, he gained my unwarranted respect.

Civilians, including the Wallists, exited the room. Few people felt they had new hope with the Titan Shifter by their side, others still felt unsure. In the end, their different opinion was only theirs and the troublesome day has ended for me.

After all the noisy people filed out, the Police gave a key to the people in the Recon Corps. The Military personnel then soon left the courtroom, including those in the Garrison and the two certain trainees.

The bar was lifted off of Eren and the shackles on my feet were also taken off. Eren and I met each other's gaze and smirked at each other. "We both have it hard, it seems." I broke the silence and he giggled lightly.

After that small one-sided conversation, we were escorted out by people from the Scouting Legion.

I merely followed them, not caring where we would go since I already knew where it was. The room where Irvin Smith, Rivaille, Mike Zakarius, and Hanji Zoe waited for us.

We arrived on said room, our escorts stood on guard out of the door after they un-done our restrictions. The door was opened and the mentioned people in my mind indeed waited for us. Under the gaze of these people, I suddenly felt some sort of pressure. While not enough to make me freeze, their stares still hurt.

Eren and I sat on the chair across the Commander. As for me, I sat there without uttering a word.

"Ah... We need to take care of those wounds!" The silence was quickly broken by Hanji. She pulled out a medical kit beside the chair, pouring out alcohol on a cotton. Without warning, she put the cotton on my face which made me freeze.

"Ha-" I let out but gritted my teeth not to let my scream escape my mouth. Because of the time, I had forgotten that I made it so that my wounds didn't regenerate. Tears swelled at the corner of my eyes.

"Sorry about that." The scientist spoke, probably noticing my hurt expression. It honestly stung.

I held her arm gently and put it away from my face. "I'm fine. Clean Eren's wound first. I bet he look horrible than I do." I told her. Hanji glanced at Eren's bloodied face then looked back at mine. "To be honest, you look more horrible." She answered.

"What?" I unintentionally spoke out in surprise.

"Really. Want a mirror?" I nodded. "Let go of my hand first." I noticed that I still held her arm so I let go. She scoured through the kit and gave me a mirror. As I look at myself through that piece of glass, I can't help but feel surprised.

My nose and lips had some cut. I have bruises on my cheeks and some small cuts here and there. Dried blood almost covered my face. "I admit. I look really horrible."

"Yeah. Now, let me clean it up." Hanji's hand with an alcohol covered cotton came close to my face. I began to panic as the pain would be felt once again. I really didn't want them to know that I have regenerative powers yet so as any normal person would do, I stood up then ran for the door.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. I slapped Hanji's hand away, people in there had surprised expressions. I ran around Hanji since I am not one to push a person. In the corner of my eyes, Irvin and Rivaille began to ran towards me. Eren still looked dumbfounded with everything. My hands reached for the door, I felt something grab my foot, my vision began to switch from the door to the floor.

Alas, someone tripped me! My head crashed to the floor with a large thump. I felt warm liquid flow down my forehead. Ignoring the large pain on my head, I tried to pry away from the strong grip of my foot. I tried and tried but the grip was simply too strong.

I decided to stop moving.

"Why are you trying to get away?" Hanji asked me in an innocent voice. Not knowing what to answer, I remained silent.

"Oy! She's asking you!" I heard Rivaille say. Since I performed a facefloor just now, the pain got larger and it really hurts.

"Help her up." Irvin ordered and someone turned me. My blurry vision then landed on Mike and Hanji.

Hanji had an obvious frown on her face. She sat on top of my stomach (and man, she's heavy!). As my vision became clear, on her hand, I found a wet cotton. "Now, you won't be able to run away! Hehehe~" She declared followed by one creepy laughter.

Her hand that had the cotton was lowered to my face. I glanced around for my possible saviors. Indeed, I saw Rivaille, Irvin, Mike, and Eren but they all looked away. Knowing that I can no longer escape the clutches of the evil Hanji Zoe, I inwardly cried in pain as the alcohol-ed cotton was brought down on my face.

I was tainted.


	9. Chapter 8: After the 14th Episode

**A/N:** Hello there, and it's been a while! I just wanted to get this out of the way so that I can start planning on some things. I just can't work properly because I haven't posted this yet. Got stuck on this one. Anyways, _I may be deciding on ending the hiatus simply because I wanted for it to end_. In short, I'm bored. This one is a short chapter with only 3K words. I'll probably post chapters when I'm not that busy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. As a side note, I'll probably edit the previous chapter because I am feeling guilty. That is all.

* * *

After that small episode including Hanji and Nagi involving the latter's wound, everything calmed down. The scientist now proceeded in cleaning Eren's wound and bandaging it up.

The room was quiet. Only the small groaning of the Titan Shifter was heard. At the right of Eren, Nagi sat, her elbows propped on her knees, her chin rested on top of her palms. As usual, she looked bored and felt no energy to talk. Sure, she certainly wanted to just fangirl in there and shake the characters' hand, but her 'cool' image was something she wanted to retain.

Though honestly, she blew it off a while ago with her throwing a fit.

The young newcomer let out a small yawn, something that didn't go unnoticed by Corporal Rivaille. "You're awfully relaxed, aren't you?" His voice filled the quiet room.

In turn, Nagi only gazed at him and she replied. "Nothing much going on so I guess?"

"Sure is unsightly for a Colonel." Rivaille countered, his arms crossed as he leaned on the wall.

The Prototype was simply quiet for a few moments, her gaze didn't falter. Once again, she replied. "Think I'm a Colonel now?"

It was silent, almost everyone was looking and the atmosphere was tense. Said atmosphere was broken by an unexpected individual. "You have that rank?" Irvin Smith asked the young girl out of curiosity and suspicion.

Nagi's gaze then lingered to the Commander's face. He was standing across her. "Had."

"I haven't heard of any Colonel in a young age." He supplied with little to no surprise.

"You heard of one that can eat Titans?" She gently retorted and was showed a gentle smile from Irvin. That made her flinch, though slightly, leaving her confused and a bit creeped out. _How can anyone smile at a person who can eat Titans?_ was what she thought. Once again, she masked that thought and feeling by the same neutral expression.

"I'm afraid I haven't heard of one." He informed Nagi with the same smile. Irvin walked in front of the girl and offered his hand. "As you may already know, I am the 13th Commander of the Scouting Legion, Irvin Smith."

Nagi straightened her posture to at least look dignified. She reached out for the man's hand and shook it. "Colonel Nagi Mizuki." She replied and a smirk appeared on her face. "In my current situation, Nagi will do." She lets go with the hand and remained her sitting posture straight.

"But still..." The Prototype began to speak, her stare turned to the Corporal behind Irvin with an amused expression. "Do you really have to kick Eren that hard? It looks like it really hurt." Her expression showed no worry.

"Ah..." Irvin spoke up then looked to where Eren was. He was bandaged up. "I'm sorry. But thanks to that, we had you turned over to us." His voice was strict yet gentle at the same time. Nagi briefly wondered how someone could do that.

"The pain you endured allowed me to play my cards at the right moment. You have my respect." The Commander held his hand for Eren and his eyes showed gentleness that can be found in a caring older brother and father.

"Eren, I look forward to working with you." To that, Eren was over-joyed and shook the man's hand.

"Yes, sir! Thank you!" Came the Titan Shifter's reply. At that moment, Nagi observed the happenings. Hanji packed all the unused things inside the med kit since she finished bandaging the kid up, Irvin paced to the center of the room and merely looked at them, Mike only stared out the window, and Rivaille decided to walk in there and sit at the left of Eren. He placed his right arm on the sofa-like chair then asked him. "Hey, Eren..." Rivaille began.

"Sir!"

"Do you hate me?" As those words were spoken, Nagi struggled to keep her fangirling to herself. She covered her mouth using her hand to avoid her smirk being seen. When she watched this specific part of this episode, the girl can only label it as one of the Yaoi lines in the series. While certainly not much of a fan of Yaoi like she loves Yuri, this conversation could easily be manipulated in people's mind.

"N-no..." Was the reply of Eren. He crossed his arms and gazed down as if thinking. "I understand why it was necessary."

"That's good."

"But like what Nagi said, you took it too far." All attention turned to Hanji who strolled her way in front of Eren and Nagi. "You lost a tooth, right?" Reaching to her pocket, she revealed a white handkerchief, and as she un-folded it, the tooth of Eren that came off earlier in the court room was there. "See?"

Heck, even Nagi was grossed out when she saw it with her own eyes, her face slightly contorted to that of disgust. While not really disgusted of Hanji, she was nauseated at seeing a tooth presented in front of her. "Don't pick that up... It's creepy." The voice of Rivaille hinted to have some sufficient amount of distaste.

"Even this is an important sample." She countered with her small excuse as she looked at the face of her fellow soldier. The Prototype's hands now placed on her lap, a small smile escaped Nagi's lips, knowing fully well that they would be surprised. Seeing their expressions was her small delight.

"Eren, it's still better than getting dissected by people like her, right?"

"I'm not like them... I wouldn't kill him." She folded back her handkerchief and pocketed it. "Hey, Eren. Can I see the inside of your mouth?" Hanji requested and as Eren did what he was told, Hanji's expression immediately changed, Irvin and Mike's attention were taken, including Rivaille's. Nagi only stared at Zoe's expression with amusement.

"The tooth. It already grew back..." At that statement, Nagi stood up and walked to where Irvin was. She stood by his side in silence, only observing the happenings. The girl could feel the stare of Irvin and gaze of Rivaille. Instead of just contemplating on such actions, she only ignored the attention she's given.

Nagi did have such trait that if she experienced something more terrifying or nerve-wrecking, she would simply ignore things that were less scary. Exposed to a Titan and the gazes of intimidating people, the pressure that was sent to her was simply erased and she convinced herself to think that the pressure didn't exist nor was it directed to her in the first place.

Eren and Mike seemed to notice the tension but it was, unsurprisingly, broken by Hanji. She squealed and immediately took the seat Nagi sat on. "Did you feel the regeneration? How did you do it?" The scientist bombarded the Shifter with questions. Nagi faintly smiled at the scene, contented to see what happened after the _fourteenth episode_.

"Nagi." Irvin whispered and the girl in question cut her musings. Instead of her neutral image, her face showed a slight frown. Said frown was mostly caused by Smith since she wanted to enjoy the view in front of her.

"What is it, Commander?" She looked and asked back in the same way Smith had addressed her.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked. The girl's expression was of confusion. She was quiet and Irvin took this as a cue to explain why he asked the question in the first place. "During the court, you dropped down on your knees and breathed heavily."

"Ah, that." Nagi turned her head in front of her. "I'll just say that I realized something very important about myself." Her words were very vague and in the mind of the Commander, he wanted to ask more but because he wanted to build trust to this unknown threat, he kept quiet.

Hanji continued to bombard Eren with questions he had no answer to. Rivaille also played the straight-man (or perhaps the tsukkomi) to Hanji's little antiques. Nagi really pitied Eren. Having to spend their time the next few weeks not only under the surveillance of Rivaille, but also Hanji.

Straying away from her light musing, Nagi once again turned to Irvin. "Uh... Commander. Can I... uh... ask you something?" She hesitantly asked, her voice still out of earshot to the three in front of her.

"It depends." He straightly answered but gave his attention. The girl was now under the stare of the Commander.

Nagi paused for a bit and said her request. "Where will I live? I don't have a home or anything like that..." She scratched her cheeks in embarrassment as her gaze went to the ground. Suddenly, the fake Colonel became uneasy. While it was true that she has the ability to ignore any kind of attention, that ability loses its touch when she personally engages the other party and it concerned about herself. Or perhaps, her well-being.

Smith only hummed as he thought about it. He considered Nagi to live in the soldier's dormitory but since Darius ordered for them to be under surveillance, he rejected the idea. 'Perhaps with Rivaille?' he briefly thought but rejected the idea once again. While Nagi could live with Rivaille, Irvin didn't want the girl to clean the soldier's house when she makes a mess. Unlikely that she will make one, but still possible.

'Then, with Hanji?' He thought and he liked the idea. The scientist could ask questions and it wouldn't be suspicious. Since Nagi already seemed to observe the soldier a lot, she already knows Hanji's personality. "Nagi." He whispered and the threat's eyes' met with his. "I can arrange that for you." The girl only nodded and resumed on watching the trio in front of her.

"Hanji." He said loud enough for her attention to be taken and strict enough for her to stop with what she was doing. "You will take care of Nagi and Eren will be under Rivaille. She," Irvin placed his hands on the threat's shoulder. "will live with you for now. This is an order."

Hanji's expression turned into a serious one than before. "Understood." She nodded and Irvin nodded back. The Prototype had some feeling that there was more to that exchange that meets the eye but she put that in the back of her mind for now. She needed a home rather than information.

With all said and done, everyone left the room after some time. The sun was setting and the sky was dyed with the combination a reddish-orange color and a light purple one. Rivaille and Eren rode on their horses and ran in the sunset. With that thought randomly popping in the Prototype's mind, she grinned and laughed internally.

Irvin and Hanji also left, the two of them told the girl that they'd be getting horses and to stay put. That was what Nagi did.

She waited.

And waited.

It was probably only for a few minutes but it felt so long. In order to entertain herself, she looked around. The place screamed of richness and wealth. Instead of the fire used to illuminate the streets like in Trost, Sina had street lamps. It was probably lighten up with fire inside but it still looked fancy rather than flickering fires on sidewalks.

People spared her some looks and laughed at Nagi. She heard them say low things such as 'what a disgusting kid', 'filthy', 'his parents must be so poor', and 'look at his clothes'. After that, they laughed like hysterical maniacs.

Nagi wasn't really that offended by what they said. After all, they were somehow correct. Her clothes were bloodied and wrinkled, the colors were kind of bland, and in this world, she was poor. What slightly annoyed her was that they said 'his' not 'her'. Nagi looked offended by the statement - she believes that she wasn't _that_ flat - but let it go.

Her memories of looking at the mirror was a bit hazy and all was a blur. Instead of looking at herself as a whole, she looked at the clothes and how it matched her. Nagi focused more at the clothes, rather than herself. With a sigh, she contemplated on whether she should or should not stay put in one place. After all, standing in one place with no entertainment would only spell boredom.

Nagi still waited for some more minutes but they still didn't appear. Getting tired of the boredom she's feeling, she let out a Hunting signal. A red circle appeared from her feet and spread out, the signal looking for the people she wanted to look for. She impatiently tapped her foot on the ground, waiting for the sonar pulse.

A small ping was heard and she felt the circle return towards her, the direction came from northeast from her location. The circle returned within ten minutes but that, in itself, was very long. _They must have been far._ Was what she thought and decided to stay put.

Nagi crossed her arms in front of her chest and closed her eyes. The reddened world appeared and she made it disappear. Disappear it did as the more comfortable darkness settled in her closed line of vision. Things had been quite hectic for the Prototype these days. While she only entered the universe during the breach, too many things happened and her decisions, while cool, were too reckless.

_In the first place, if I didn't reveal my identity, I wouldn't be changing anything! And besides, the story can just work itself out. _The Prototype sighed, a frown appearing on her face. Her right hand reached for the bridge of her nose and she massaged it, hopefully making her bad mood and aching head (due to stress) lessen. _Frowning is bad for me but being in this stupid troublesome situa-_

Her internal musing was cut as she heard a familiar old voice. "Colonel! How are you doing?"

The girl opened her eyes and she was welcomed with a sight of an old man. Dot Pixis. He had a smile on his face and liquor on his hand. "Why are you still here?"

The Prototype only looked at the man with the very same disinterested expression, a frown added in that feature. "Nagi is fine, Commander. Commander Irvin and Squad Leader Hanji are getting horses though it has been some time now." She answered with a bored tone, the same as her current mood.

Pixis only chuckled at the girl and offered her a liquor. "Do you want one? It's the same as two days ago." He informed.

"I..." Nagi stopped her words and thought about it. _A small liquor won't hurt me anyways..._ And with her mind decided, she reached for the offered drink and gulped a small amount. "Thanks..." She said as she handed it back. The drink was very different from what she had earlier on. The taste was something between a medicine and alcohol. It had been some time since she last drank that kind of alcohol but she was certain that it was sake. A freaking sake.

"How does it taste? The same?" Dot questioned with an entertained smile. Nagi knew that something deep was taking place when he said that and when she drank the sake. A small memory in the anime flashed through the girl's mind when Pixis commented on Ian Dietrich's knowledge of 'drinks'. And that Ian knew the 'sweet' and 'bitter' of his own drinks.

Realization went though the girl's mind and answered the old man. "Liquor aren't always the same. It changes, after all."

A brief silence settled between the two people and Pixis smiled at the girl. "I see that you know your stuff, Miss Mizuki. You haven't failed to surprise me yet."

"Believe me Commander," A smirk appeared on the Prototype's face. "I'm a boring person."

"I'm the one who decides who bores me and who doesn't, Miss Mizuki." He replied, the same gentle smile still seen on his face.

"I guess." Nagi shrugged the statement and crossed her arms. "I mean, why should I decide things for you when you have a mind of your own. That'd be stupidity. Though I guess I am a hypocrite." She giggled at her own words and the Commander soon followed.

It had been a good few seconds when they stopped giggling. In the Commander's case, it was more of chuckling. "It has been nice talking to you, Colonel." He smiled a gentle smile at the girl, before walking away, waving his hands in the air as if saying good-bye.

The Prototype returned the same smile as she replied. "It's Nagi, Commander."

"I'll try to remember that."

"What? Too old to remember things now?"

"Perhaps."

"Don't die yet. Humanity still needs people like you." As Nagi pronounced those words, Pixis turned around and saw a mysterious smile coming out of the girl. For some unknown reason, a shadow formed on her face, covering her eyes and expression. The smile was only seen.

"Nagi!" Hearing her name, she turned around and met Irvin's eyes. She walked away, leaving a confused Commander.

As Dot Pixis saw the girl mount her horse with no difficulty, he only turned his attention away and proceeded in his own way, a question in his mind.

_'Nagi. What are you?'_


End file.
